The problem with Translating
by SilentShisou
Summary: Lovino Vargas is given a job in the UN, translating for a Spaniard, Antonio Fernandez Carreido, he translates speeches from any language to Spanish through a little headset. Months pass and other conversations start developing through those headphones. With a dark past both have, will their love be enough to flourish? (Warnings: Lemon in later chapters, abusive past for Antonio)
1. Chapter 1

The problem with translating

(I'M ALIVE! Hello! I'm back, school is killing me but I found time to make a story! This is a human AU, so it's gonna be cool! I'm trying again on making a multi-chapter story and finishing it! So keep the comments coming in and I will continue this! In my notebook I'm already in chapter 2, but I hope I'll finish this one, wish me luck! :D)

Chapter 1

The light was bright in the waiting room, the atmosphere was tense as people waited eagerly for their names to be called. All but one, a young man, about 21 years of age, sat fidgeting. His gaze downcast, a lone curl jutted out from his head, his suit neat and pressed, and his confidence…gone. '_I need this job!'_ he thought nervously. His love for languages brought him here, to an interview with the United Nations. Behind the glossy wooden doors in front of him were 26 men and women, waiting to judge him. He was sure his Italian accent would be a bit thick from nervousness. The job was translator, he would hear the speeches, and recite it to the representative of a country in their native tongue.

"Lovino Vargas?" Letting out a deep breath Lovino stood up. His auburn hair was neat and combed perfectly, except for the damn curl, but he gave up on that years ago. He followed the older man into the large room; it was at least ten times brighter in there than in the waiting room. A 'U' shaped table sat twenty-six men and women, he examined all of them curiously.

Noticing the representative for Italy, he felt some hope. A man sat next to him - tan, brunette, smiling, emerald eyes, not bad looking - and he was staring at Lovino. And smiling. Widely. '_Oh God, why, why! Why is he here!?'_ he moaned to himself internally. That Spanish man was a childhood friend; it's been about two years since they have seen each other. To the right of him a blond haired, blue eyed man was laughing VERY loudly, and claiming that he had the best country. '_Alfred F. Jones….he would be for America...' _he thought. He counted down the line. England, Japan, China, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia, Estonia, Germany (he twitched a little at that), Belgium, Netherlands, France (shudder) Switzerland, Turkey, Greece, Libya, Iraq. He was surprised to see he knew most of the people here.

They all got quiet and looked at him, the Spanish man across from him giving an encouraging smile.

"So, Lovino, I see you attended college for two years, taking language courses, and then you were recommended by the representative of Italy for this job?" The man asked. Nodding he replied, "Yes," trying not to let his nervousness show.

"How many languages can you speak fluently?" Lovino took a deep breath, this was going to be a long list.

"Italian is my native tongue sir, but I can also speak English, Spanish, German, Japanese, Russian, and Icelandic." he replied, feeling quite proud of himself. He saw a lot of the people smile wider, the boss patting his back.

"Well, well, why don't you meet at this address tonight? Your business partner will meet you there." Feeling relief Lovino shook the man's hand happily.

"Si, si! Grazie mille! You won't regret it!" he smiled.

"I don't think I will Mister Vargas, have a nice day." With that, he called the next person.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PASTA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the drive home Lovino couldn't stop smiling. He had gotten the job! Fishing for his phone he turned on the ear set, telling it to call 'Fratello'.

"Ve~? Lovi? What happened?" His brother sounded a bit nervous.

"I got the job!" he laughed.

"Really!? That's great! Did you see fratellone Antonio there? And Alfred, Arthur, Kiku Ludwig, Ivan, Yao, and Bella?"

"Si, the whole UN club from high school and college was there, including Antonio," he shook his head, pulling into his brother's neighborhood.

"Weren't you happy to see him again?"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Che, no. That bastard probably doesn't even remember me," he muttered.

"Aw, does Fratello still like Antonio that way?"

His face turned red. "N-No! Idiota! I'm hanging up; I'll be there in two minutes." With that he pressed end and sighed, pulling into the long drive way. His brother's yard was perfect as usual, the large house looked magnificent, almost like it had come out of an old Italian painting. Feliciano worked as a head chef a local five star restaurant. Lovino was proud of his little brother. Getting out and enjoying the garden as he walked to the front door he thought of what his little brother had said. _Do you still like Antonio that way? _Did he still love him? Maybe…it had been two years. Lovino knew he had loved the Spaniard once, but wasn't sure now. '_I'm sure he's straight anyway'._ He thought bitterly.' _I….I don't mind dying alone. Less stress for me anyway.'_ Knocking on the door he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He could hear his brother's footsteps approaching the door. Upon it opening he was met with a scent that made his mouth water. Pasta. His brother's pasta at that.

"Ve~, ciao Lovino! I'm so glad you came over!" Feliciano smiled and hugged him, Lovino only patted his back in return, he wasn't much of an affectionate person….often that is.

"Si si, I came over." He said. The two brothers made their way inside the huge abode, heading straight to the kitchen.

"I made pasta! So we can have lunch, why don't you sit down and I'll be there in a minute." Nodding Lovino took his usual spot, the oak table feeling cold under his arms. Only once his brother had brought the food over and the two were eating did Lovino bother bringing up the interview.

"So you're meeting your business partner tonight?" Feliciano asked after swallowing a huge mouthful of pasta. Nodding, Lovino cleared his throat.

"Si, s-so I was wondering if I could borrow a suit of yours…I'm not that rich yet," he chuckled. His little brother's eyes lit up, and Feliciano smiled, nodding.

"Ve~ of course! You can shower and get ready! Take as long as you need! I'll find you the perfect suit!" he exclaimed. Lovino cleared the table, chatting with his brother and honestly having a good time.

"Hey Lovi! I saw Ludwig today, he was at your interview, and he knew you'd get the job!" he chirped.

"Like I need a potato bastard to give me confidence," Lovino muttered.

"Aw! Lovi! Ludwig is really nice! Just because he's German doesn't mean he's bad!" Lovino only rolled his eyes in response.

"I know he's a goody guy. I just don't like him."

"Ve…but why?"

"Because I don't…"

"Por che?"

"Because."

"Whhhhhhyyyyyy?"

"Drop it Feli!"

Pouting, Feliciano sighed.

"…Mia dispiace…." Lovino muttered. He hated saddening his brother. As he pushed the 'start' button on the dishwasher he felt arms around his torso as he was hugged.

"I'm sorry Fratello, I really do like Ludwig..but..but I'll stop seeing him If you really want me to…." Lovino felt his chest tighten. '_God dammit Feliciano, why must you always make me feel guilty?'_ Turning around, Lovino gave Feliciano a quick hug.

"Geso Cristo…you can keep seeing Ludwig, you know how I am around him. He looks like that kid who abandoned you, so I get protective alright? As long as Ludwig doesn't hurt you I'm fine, Okay?" Feliciano nodded, smiling softly.

"And would you stop with the hug therapy already!?"

"Hahahaha! Nope! Fratello needs lots of hugs!"

Hours later, after the two had finished a movie; the older Vargas brother went upstairs to take a shower. He shed his clothes in the bathroom and stepped in, glad to have the hot water relaxing him. He had one hour to take a shower and get ready.

'_I really don't care who my partner is, all I ask, Lord, is that it's not Ivan or Arthur, anyone but those two, anyone! Just love me for one night and give me someone I can handle!'_ He hoped he didn't have Ivan because honestly, he was scared of the Russian! He was nice yeah, but he tended to be a little violent if things went wrong, or if someone pissed him off. Arthur had a habit of being temperamental; he'd go insane within a week!

Washing the conditioner out of his hair without catching his curl Lovino hummed a tune, continuing to hum it as he got out, blew dry his hair, and got dressed. He pulled on the suit his brother gave him, it was a dark gray pin striped suit, and Lovino quite liked it. The white button up shirt underneath looked very well with it and the shoes made it look professional.

After checking his appearance one last time, Lovino walked downstairs, his brother was warming up the extra pasta from earlier for dinner.

"Ve~, you look very handsome Lovino! Will you be home tonight? Or at your house?" Lovino shrugged.

"Depends on how tired I am; I'll try to make it back here okay? Ciao~" He grabbed his car keys and open the front door, stepping out.

The night was cool and brisk; it gave the young Italian goose bumps. He turned the heat on immediately after he shut the car door. The radio played softly as he drove to his destination. Nervousness clawed at his stomach, what if he got a jerk? He could only hope his business partner would someone he could work with.

Lovino stared at the Italian restaurant in front of him. It was one he came to often, cheap, good, Italian, family owned. He had even worked here in high school. The cool night helped his nerves, cooling him down as he stepped through the familiar doors. The scent of garlic flooded his senses, it made his mouth water.

Stepping to the side, he waited. Lovino let his mind wander; he couldn't believe he was an adult now, where had the time gone? It seemed just like yesterday he and Antonio were playing hide and seek in his grandpa's tomato fields.

"Lovino Vargas?" Eyes snapping open, Lovino nodded. He turned to the side to see a tan man, emerald eyes, brunette hair, and a smiling face.

"A-Antonio Carriedo?" he asked surprised. Smiling, Antonio nodded.

"Si~! My boss thought that you would be good choice because you know two or more languages, including Spanish and Italian. And since Italian is similar to Spanish, that's even better!" Lovino's eyes widened. '_No, No, I won't survive, not with him as my business partner!'_

"Well….I guess I'm stuck with you….." He muttered. Antonio only smiled and pulled the Italian to a table.

Sitting down, Lovino felt his face heat up. '_Stupid Spanish bastard.'_ He growled internally. He looked up at Antonio sitting across from him. He more mature, but still young and energetic.

"It's been a long time Lovi~ I missed you." He chuckled. Lovino only rolled his golden brown eyes.

"Che, it's only been two years, are you really that lonely bastard?" His partner only laughed.

"Still the same old Lovino! Hahahaha! I'm not lonely anymore now that I can see you again~" His eyes held a soft look to them. Face red, Lovino only scowled, he hadn't changed at all either. '_Damn it, why do I feel so damn happy around this idiot of a friend?'_

"Ciao~ Welcome to Amore de Pasta, do you want any drinks or starters?" The waitress was a woman he knew well.

"Ciao Chelsie~, can I have some red wine?" he asked.

Chelsie smiled widely, nodding and turning to Antonio.

"Ah….the same for me too, gracias~" Chelsie jotted down the order and looked at Lovino.

"How's Francis?"

"Oh he's good Lovi~, still trying to win over that Arthur…So, is this the 'friend' you were talking about last week?" She winked, causing Lovino to blush.

"U-Uh, no! O-Of course not!" he defended.

"Suuuuure Lovi, well, all I can say is, he's a keeper." With that she skipped off.

"'Friend'? Lovi, what did she mean by 'friend'?"

"N-Nothing, just a conversation we had last week…." Lovino often asked for advice from Chelsie. She was staying with her brother Francis Bonnefoy, her French was perfect and she was smart. So when he told her he still might slightly, _might_ still love Antonio, (only a little though!) she gave him some small advice.

"S-So, how have you been Lovino?"

He looked up at the other, "Good I guess, and you?"

"Bueno! I love my job, and at Christmas I'm going back to Spain, maybe you can come!" he chirped. Lovino was surprised, a trip to Spain!? '_Will wonders never cease with this man…..'_

"Maybe I will, I'm a busy man." He huffed.

"You may be a man Lovi~, but you're still just as cute! If not more so from when I last saw you!" Face red, the small Italian pouted.

"I am not fucking cute…..bastard." he heard the Spaniard only chuckle in response.

"You deny it~, but it's true." Huffing, Lovino averted his gaze out the window, looking at the traffic. After a couple minutes their drinks arrived, and soon Chelsie arrived with their orders. Taking a sip, Lovino decided he might as well be somewhat kind.

"So, where have you been up to these past few years?" Antonio set down his glass and smiled.

"I've been working part time at a café, serving coffee, only on weekends though, I work from ten am to six pm."

"That's full time Antonio….."

"Oh! It is? Hehe, oh well, it's good pay." Lovino was confused.

"Don't your parents lend you money? Last time I checked you were rich and your family deemed you and your idiot jerk face of a brother perfect." Antonio sadly shook his head, his smile forced.

"No, they decided Alvarez was a better choice after a conversation the whole family had. They cut me off. My brother is a jerk though~" He chuckled. Lovino ignored the last part.

"Why?" His friend only smiled and gave no reply.

"I live in an apartment down the road from here, the UN pays a lot, but not enough for me to get a house, it's a nice place though, I like it, it's well taken care of. I spend my money on food and taxes mostly; the café gives me spending money for nights like these. It's a good job." The small Italian could only blink; his parents had cut him off? It sounded like the Spaniard was struggling.

"He He, I shouldn't be complaining though! I'm getting along at least, it's not that big of a dea-"

"I'll help." Antonio stared at him, eyes wide.

"Q-Que?"

"I'll help you dammit, come to my house every night. 7819 Chinawood Avenue, I'm not having a business partner dying from hunger…." He said looking down, his blush reaching his neck.

"L-Lovi? Really?"

"Si, just…don't worry about it okay?" he met the Spaniard's gaze right as their food came; and the two thanked the girl and began.

"Gracias Lovino, I really appreciate it." Lovino only nodded.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

(Alright! Chapter one folks, sorry if it's confusing, I own nothing don't forget and I know nothing about the UN really, so no flames on that please. The next chapter does move a little fast and I apologize in advance for this, but I thought it went kind of well. I would love comments and favorites and follows~ Love anyone who reads this! Ciao~)

~Batz

[a]

[a]Josie Wren:

I mainly just corrected grammatical and spelling errors, but to do so I had to fix a few sentences and even delete a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I'm back! Yay! They don't actually work together until later, have to get through some drama fiiirrrssst! Don't you just love drama? Don't worry nobody dies! :D I could never kill anybody from Hetalia, not even Austria, and he's my least favorite X3)

The next day Lovino was cooking in his kitchen. Boiling some pasta for a casserole he started to chop onions, his mind wandering. He didn't need to worry about cutting himself; he could practically cook in his sleep.

"Add onions to bowl, mixing smoked sausage and tomato sauce in..." Doing so, Lovino's mouth began to water. He drained the pasta, mixed it into the sauce with some stuffing, or…seasoned bread really, and poured it into a dish, putting it in the oven for forty five minutes.

While the Italian waited, he straightened himself out. '_Don't get nervous dammit, it's just Antonio…' _he thought to himself. He imagined the hug he would probably get when said Spaniard arrived, it made him blush.

"Cazzo…pull yourself together Vargas! You're not a blushing school girl…" he grumbled. Sitting on the couch he flicked the TV on.

Lovino wanted to move back to Italy- in fact that was his goal, the very reason he wanted the job in the UN. Living in New York was cool and all, but he missed home.

Losing interest in the TV, Lovino turned it off, opting to stand up and play some music on the radio.

"Lovi?" he heard a call from the door. Answering it, he saw Antonio.

"You could have knocked…..or rang the doorbell…"

"I know," he smiled. Lovino noticed he looked different, upset maybe.

"Stai bene?" he asked, shutting the door behind him. Antonio took off his shoes, nodding.

"Si~, what are you cooking? It smells delicious~!" And there was his blush! He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"A-A casserole, and of course it smells good i-idiot, an Italian made it after all….." he muttered. An awkward silence followed, the two just looking around, not making eye contact.

"Gracias for having me over Lovino, I can't thank you enough…" he said, enveloping the other in a hug. Face red, Lovino sat there unmoving. He could feel the Spaniard's every breath. Gaining his voice the Italian spoke, "Y-Yeah, anytime, whatever, j-just get off of me…" Smiling, Antonio released him, stepping back and chuckling quietly.

"It's good to see you again! I missed you~" he said. Rolling his eyes, Lovino led the other into the kitchen. He began to set the table, and the smooth porcelain of the plates was cold under his touch.

"I guess life just wasn't the same without you, bastard…" he replied. He handed the other a fork before putting oven mitts on to take out the casserole. He figured he could blame the oven for his red blushing face.

"Wow~, it looks delicious Lovino! Maybe I can cook for you tomorrow!"

"Maybe…" he replied, setting dinner on the table. He poured two glasses of wine and sat across from Antonio. The two men sat in silence for a while, eating and commenting on small things. '_He looks uncomfortable…'_ Lovino noted as he glanced up at the other. Antonio's hair fell over his eyes, his skin was a bit pale and his shoulders slumped.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Did something happen?" Lovino asked. As the other glanced up he noted the worry in the other's eyes.

"Of course not Lovi~ I'm fine." he replied.

"You sure? You look worried or something…..idiot." Antonio just smiled, not replying. The two soon finished, and as Lovino was cleaning up he heard Antonio run out into the hallway.

"Lovino! I brought you something!" he called as he ran back into the kitchen, an idiotic smiled plastered onto his face.

"What? You didn't have to! I'm the one feeding you, not the other way around..." He scowled. The Spaniard just shrugged and help up a small plastic box.

"I wanted to thank you, mi tomate, so I made churros! It's an old recipe, but I think you'll like it." Opening it Lovino saw two churros, soft on the inside but crunchy on the outside. He picked one up and took a bite, letting the sweet taste of cinnamon sugar fill his mouth. Antonio watched happily as he saw a small smile grace the other's lips.

"Te gusta? Is it good?" Lovino nodded, he held the other out and Antonio gladly took it. He hummed as he took a bite, a genuine smile gracing his features. After finishing his, Lovino cleared his throat, noticing it was well past nine thirty.

" Do you have a car?" he asked.

"Hm? A car? Haha! No, I walked here!" He smiled. Lovino's eyes widened.

"You walked!? All fifteen miles!?"

"Mhm! Si, I left right after work at four!"

The Italian just stood there, mouth agape.

"W-Well, why don't you stay the night h-here then? Instead of walking all fifteen miles again like an idiot." Lovino knew he could of offered to drive him home, but something made him reject the idea. Blinking, Antonio stared at the other, perplexed as to why his childhood friend was suddenly being so nice, aside from the occasional 'idiot' or 'moron'.

"But….wouldn't your girlfriend be a little upset? With a random man in the house and all..hehe…."

"Who the hell told you I have a girlfriend?"

"….I just figured you did, you're so good looking and everything, it's impossible for some girl not to be fawning over you~" Lovino blushed but snickered soon after.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend? I'm still single, Toni~" He chuckled.

"O-Oh, well me too. Are you sure it's okay, Lovi...?" Antonio blushed at the thought, Lovino was still single!

"Si, I already said you could, go take a shower and I'll wash your clothes…" Nodding Antonio gave the other a quick hug, slipping a kiss on the cheek as he pulled away. Hoping he hadn't noticed it, the Spaniard dashed up the stairs, calling out a heartfelt "Gracias!" as he went.

Lovino on the other hand just stood there, face red and cheek tingling. '_He…..He kissed my cheek…w-what the fuck!?'_ He was honestly confused. Why had he kissed his cheek? He lifted a hand, gently touching the tingling patch of skin as if it would shatter like glass. As he heard the shower water staring he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

"…..gah….get a hold of yourself Vargas! I'm sure he didn't mean to…j-just a slip of his lips…maybe?...s-si.." But deep down, for some reason, Lovino knew that Antonio had done it on purpose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TOMATO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the hot water Antonio rubbed his head.

"Ay…why did I do that? Lovino probably noticed!" He sighed, starting to wash his hair. He stared at the tile wall, starting to think of excuses.

"Um…I felt like it? No, no, he'd get angry. I did it because it's the Italian thing to do? Nope, that sounds cliché….." Antonio face met the tile wall.

"Because I still love you and have since we were twelve years old and I'll always keep trying to earn your affection? Yeah, that would go over well…" Sighing, Antonio sat up and started rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, the blush on his face not leaving. '_Try to keep calm, don't think about Lovino anymore, just relax si~?'_ Just then he heard the bathroom door open slightly. The glass door was fogged up from steam so he felt a little secure.

"L-Lovi?"

"Si, I'm going to wash your clothes…there are some of my clothes on the bed, they probably don't fit you but oh well."

"Si! Gracias mi tomate~"

"Fucking tomate…I'm not your tomato…" With that he shut the door. Antonio took in a deep breath. '_His voice sound a little shaky….I wonder if it was because of me?...I'll ask him later.'_ Quickly finishing his shower, the Spaniard stepped out, wrapping himself in a towel he left the bathroom. There was a large T-Shirt and some boxers on the bed, along with some sweat pants.

"Hm, he really is sweet…." He murmured, he got dressed and rubbed his hair dry with a towel. Checking the time, (ten thirty seven at night,) he decided to go downstairs- maybe if he could, he'd get up early tomorrow and make breakfast.

"Antonio?" Lovino's voice snapped him out of his little trance.

"Hola~" he cooed.

"What the fuck are you doing? You were staring off into space."

Antonio chuckled. "Was I? I didn't notice~"

Lovino gave him an unbelieving look. "Come with me okay? We need to talk." Having no choice but to follow, Antonio was led into the living room, he sat next to Lovino on the brown couch, looking at anything but the Italian next to him.

"Alright, what's going on? You're pale, jumpy, cut off from your parent's money, and not looking at me. This isn't the Antonio I knew two years ago dammit." He looked angry, but also concerned. But how could the Spaniard possibly say it? Lovino would surely kick him out.

"I-I'm a little sick..." he said shakily.

"Bull shit, no you're not, we've known each other since we were children! We don't see each other for two years and you're acting as if I'm a stranger almost! Don't you trust me?..." His voice sounded a little heartbroken, defeated. Guilt started to rise in Antonio's chest, making it tight and difficult to breathe.

"Of course I trust you Lovino! I-It's just hard to talk about, your grandfather was very religious, the subject might be a little sensitive. I just don't want for you to hate me…" he confessed. Lovino's eyes widened slightly, almost as if he understood.

"Nonno might have been religious, be he still had his flaws, although to Feli and I, Nonno was perfect. I'm not the perfect Catholic. God, you're an idiot to think I'd ever hate you…" Sighing, he turned away, Antonio guessed he was hiding the hurt in his eyes. It worried him.

"…My parents cut me off because I told them the truth." he said softly.

"I know it's been two years, but a lot has changed, Lovino. I'm sorry I rarely texted or called you, I was scared. People can change a lot in two years. I wasn't sure anymore." Lovino glanced at him, his eyes hiding the curiosity he held.

"Sure about what bastard? That I was your friend? Of course I was…I have changed just not like you think. I still curse, I still love tomatoes, my face fucking flushes red at times. I'm still the same Lovino Vargas dammit…." Staring at him, Antonio sighed.

"Partnership requires trust si?"

"Of course it does idiot…"

"Then, promise me you won't hate me after I tell you this?" Lovino took deep breath, nodding slowly.

"I promise, now fucking tell me. I want the old Antonio back, a-alright?" His face flushed red, making Antonio feel relieved.

"Lovino, you know how religious my family is, they were pressuring me about finding a wife, and I kept telling them I wasn't ready. We did this for a long time, I was hiding the truth from them, because I thought they would understand eventually, but I was wrong. Lovino, they cut me off because….because I like men, not women." He was glad to finally get it off his chest, it felt as if a big weight had been lifted off him. Fear then settled, what if the small Italian was uncomfortable around him now? Looking away Antonio swallowed, trying to stay calm.

"You mean, you're homosexual?"

"S-Si…"

"And I would give a shit why?"

He looked back at the other in surprise, "Q-Que?"

"Antonio I don't care. Well I care that your family is full of dicks, but I am too alright? Antonio sat there, mouth agape.

"W-Well kind of, my brother still talks to me, but my parents hate me, they forbade me to see you, eventually I decided to ignore them and try contacting you."

"Your parents don't hate you, it's impossible-"

"No Lovino…they told me to my face they hated me…." Lovino felt a sudden anger surge through him. How could someone hate him? Antonio was nothing but nice to the world, and this is how they repay him? He gets disowned?

"Antonio…." he took a deep breath. "Antonio, my family is here for you, okay?"

The Spaniard nodded, "Okay…gracias Lovino, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…."

Lovino hated that his friend could sense his discomfort that easily. '_I'm always uncomfortable around you, bastard,'_ he thought. Sadly, he always felt lightheaded and feverish around Antonio, his heart beat faster and he always had the urge to be in those arms.

"It's fine, Tomato Bastard, let's just forget about it and relax, no more stress alright?" Nodding, Antonio could feel some happiness seeping back into him. He now actually had a chance with Lovino! Facing the TV, Antonio smiled, but one thought ran through his head:

'_How do I get Lovi to see me more than a friend?'_

(YAY CHAPTER TWOOOO! Thank you soo much for all the reviews! I love them so much and I'm glad you all think this story is worth reading! Don't forget to give credit to the wonderful AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl who beta'd this. I go to school with her and she is absolutely amazing! **{This is the beta saying I love you too! :3 } **Love her lots! So enjoy this and keep a watch out for chapter three! Btw Antonio never got his clothes back, he forgot them…so Lovino is just going to keep them until he remembers XD)

By the waaay

AnYtHiNgBuTtYpIcAl is also my Germany soooo on that nooote;

VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST! *glomps* you'll probably see a random conversation thing at the end of these author notes soon XD


	3. Chapter 3

(So third chapter! Haven't checked reviews for the second one yet but I hope you all liked it! This chapter is rather long actually, I forgot how long it was before I started chapter four, this one includes angst and some violence. Backstory: Antonio's family is homophobic, so at some point or another some violence will occur, and yes- Portugal is in this. I don't know his character very well, but I've always wanted to a story where he was an abusive big brother. So here it is! ^^ Enjoy~)

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Spamano, Gerita, Fruck, Usuk, Prucan, Sufin and all those pairings would be real, with a side of Germancest XD **(Beta approves of the Germancest)**

Chapter Three

The next morning Antonio was the first to wake, the early morning sun shining through the curtains of the guest bedroom. After freshening up in the bathroom he headed downstairs, Lovino's ginger tabby following him, the endless meowing making the Spaniard giggle.

"Meow! Meooow!"

"Que~? Are you hungry?"

"Puuuurrr~"

"I'll take that as a si~"

He looked around for the cat food, and when he found none he sighed.

"Well if you don't eat cat food what do you eat?"

"Tomatoes….." Antonio jumped.

"Y-You can talk!?"

"No idiota! Look up!" Looking up, he saw Lovino in the doorway, his tomato boxers sagging slightly. He wore a little pout on his face.

"Ah! Lovi! I thought kitty could talk for a second!" Lovino shook his head.

"No you moron…cats can't talk, and this one eats tomatoes." Picking up a small tomato from a basket on the counter he handed it to the cat, who sniffed it before eating it, mewling happily.

"Told you," Lovino stated.

"Guess he likes tomatoes, just like his owner~" he smiled.

"Oh shut up, go sit down while I make breakfast…"

Antonio shook his head,"No Lovi~, you go sit down, I want to cook something!"

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"To repay you!" he exclaimed. Sighing, Lovino sat at the kitchen table. Getting some ingredients out, Antonio turned on the stove. He cracked two eggs into a bowl, beating them with a whisk.

From the table Lovino watched, a small blush rising on his cheeks. Watching Antonio cook brought back old memories. On his thirteenth birthday, the Spaniard had come over to celebrate the day with him, he had cooked them some paella and chocolate cake and it was delicious. He had been forgotten that year.

Snapping back to reality, Lovino saw an omelet being handed to him on a plate, he took it gently.

"Grazie….Tomato Bastard."

He heard the other giggle, "Oi, what the hell is so funny!?"

Antonio smiled at him, causing the young Italian to blush more, "You called me a Tomato Bastard., I missed that~"

Sitting down with his breakfast the Spaniard chuckled, reached across the table to poke Lovino's face, "Hm~ But if anyone here is a tomato I think it's you Lovi! Your face is red like one!"

The Italian blushed redder, "J-Just eat your damn omelet…." he muttered, taking a bite and secretly enjoying the meal.

"How is it?" he heard the other ask.

"….Good. It's pretty good." Lovino replied, not making eye contact.

"Really!? That's a relief!" Antonio purred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NYAH Sexy page break Is sexy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So~ How did it go?"

"How did what go, idiot?"

"Your date with Antonio!"

"It was NOT a date dammit!"

Lovino had gone to visit his little brother, leaving Antonio to do what he wanted.

"Well then, what was it?" Feliciano asked.

"It was just me giving him dinner so he wouldn't starve!" he huffed.

"Ve~, that was awfully kind, fratello~" he smiled. Lovino sighed and sat next to Feliciano on the beige couch.

"Aw, what is it?"

"Nothing, just tired…" Lovino was very confused.

"Is it Antonio?" Feliciano questioned softly.

"Yes…."

"What about him?"

Lovino stayed silent for a bit, wondering how to phrase it, "I'll try to put it simply. That bastard makes me feel funny! I feel hot and my stomach feels weird…..it's starting to piss me off!"

Feliciano laughed, "Lovino~, you're Italian, si? And you don't know what this feeling is?"

The elder of the two looked down in embarrassment, "I have an inkling as to what it might be…..but it can't be true, it doesn't make sense! Sure I didn't see the idiota for two years but we still spoke through text and email at least once a month! How is this different!?"

His brother only chuckled in response, "It's amouuuuur Fratello~, you can't deny it."

Lovino huffed, "I do NOT love a Tomato Bastard like him!"

"Then why did you help him?"

"B-Because I could dammit!"

"Not because he gave you something in return?"

"No!"

"Not because you just wanted to see him?"

"No…"

"You're blushing~"

"Dammit!" The Italian took a deep breath. Okay; maybe he still did have a little crush on the Spaniard. But who wouldn't!? His skin was flawless, his eyes were bright, that smile made anyone's day and his personality was amazing. Of course Lovino would have a tiny crush on him!

"Alright, maybe it's a little crush! I bet it'll probably fade within two months. Besides, he could do better than me."

Feliciano smiled, "Fratello is growing up~! I'll go make cake to celebrate!"

With that he skipped off, leaving behind a very confused and frustrated Lovino.

"Fucking fratellino, that didn't help me out at all….." Sighing, he let his head fall back against the couch, closing his eyes. _Ah, I can't love him, it wouldn't be right, he deserves better….._His phone vibrated, picking it up he answered it;

"Ciao?"

"Hola…"

Lovino blinked, "You still have my number?"

"Si, I never got rid of it."

A small smile graced his features.

"Um, I'm at home now, my brother is coming to visit," Toni said nervously.

Lovino caught a hint of fear in his voice, "Will you be okay? Do you need me to come over?"

"N-No! No, I'll be fine, gracias~" Antonio hung up before Lovino could protest.

"Fratello?" Feliciano called.

"Si?"

"Who was that?"

"Antonio…."

"And?"

"Alvarez is visiting him…"

"…..Oh, w-well come help me?" Lovino nodded.

Both brothers knew of Antonio and Alvarez's violent relationship. Poor Antonio never fought back. Slipping on an apron, Lovino started mixing the batter, quickly deciding he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Will he be okay?" he heard Feliciano whisper.

"….I don't know. We can only hope, fratellino. Hopefully Alvarez and Antonio are over their differences and won't fight." He heard the oil can spray over the cake pan, slicing the silence. The cake was quickly in the oven, and the two sat at the table, silent and thinking, worrying and praying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LE DRAAAMMAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, as Antonio sat on the red couch in his apartment, he kept looking toward the door in worry. Any minute now Alvarez would arrive. He had sounded nice on the phone, but the Spaniard's stomach felt tight and sick, he knew something was going to happen. His family often sent people to talk to him, to 'cure' him, to make him love someone else. "_I'll never love anybody but Lovino."_ He stated that clearly the last time someone had visited. His father had not been happy. "_I see. I knew that idiotic Italian was bad news, that whole family is full of THEM. If I had known I wouldn't have let you meet."_ Antonio grit his teeth at the memory. Never meeting Lovino? Why couldn't his family understand? It didn't matter…Shaking his head, Antonio sighed.

"Mios Dios…I feel that tonight won't end well…" A knock came at the door. Getting up and taking a deep breath he made his way over, opening the door slowly. A tall, tan man was on the other side.

"Irmao~"

"H-Hola~" Antonio said with a strained smile.

"You've grown a little, I see. How's life?"

Antonio let him inside, shutting and locking the door, "Bueno~. I have a job in the UN as the representative of Spain since I was born there~ . How are you?"

Alvarez smirked, taking a seat on the couch. Antonio on the other hand, was too jumpy to sit anywhere, "Me? Ah just wonderful, with the inheritance from mom and dad and all. It was yours but you know how it goes in our family. My house is grand, the company is running well, my _wife_ is as beautiful as ever~"

Antonio smiled- he was glad their music company was still going strong, "Well that's great! Tell Maria I said hi si?"

"I will! Oh, that reminds me, how's Bella- oh wait, you're not with her anymore." Antonio's heart dropped into his stomach. He had begun to think Alvarez would be kind. _Here it comes…._

"That Italian, how is he?"

"W-Well, Alvarez, c-could we leave Lovino out of this?"

Alvarez stood up, his glare intensifying, "Por que? Don't you want to be reminded of _what _you are?"

Antonio flinched, "I'm not a what…I'm a who Alvarez, I'm a person. I know who I am." He made eye contact with his older brother, biting his lip when he saw the anger and shame in his eyes.

"Mae e Pai did the right thing, getting rid of you. We don't want anybody _infecting_ our family….."

"H-Hermano please, leave it alone!"

Alvarez pushed him, a scowl settling on his face, Antonio grew afraid. His brother looked just like their father did at these times, "No! I won't! Father couldn't change you, Mother couldn't cure you, Rosa sure didn't do shit because she's too caring, so I'm taking it upon myself to rid you of this, this…..this mental condition you have!"

Antonio took a deep breath, he could feel the anger pooling in his stomach, "It's not a condition Alvarez, there are lots of people like me, we're accepted for the most part, society just can't understand why we are the way we are. Give it time," he explained calmly.

"The bible says Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve!" his brother spat back.

"The bible has nothing to do with this!" Antonio shot at him.

"Well it's wrong!"

Antonio glared at the wall, the green in his eyes intensified by anger, "No, it's not wrong! Love is love, the gender doesn't matter. Why must you all bully me? I thought we were family!" Before he knew it, Antonio was on the ground, his cheek stinging. Bringing a hand up, he felt the usual numbness take over.

"Bully? We're trying to help you! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, there is a difference between Love and Lust and all of _your_ kind is full of Lust!"

"That's not true!" Standing up, Antonio clenched his fists. He couldn't hit back, because if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. All the anger his family had built up inside of him would explode, and Alvarez would sue him.

"Stop denying it!" Alvarez yelled, and a punch to the face followed.

"You're horrible! A disgrace to carry the Carriedo name! You belong with a women!" Another punch, right to the eye. Antonio didn't block in time.

"You don't deserve our parents' love! Because of what you are, a slut!" Antonio was thrown to the ground, his heart hurting from the insults.

"How many men have you slept with, whore!?" Sitting up, Antonio took a deep breath. looking up he glared back, his emerald eyes full of a raging fire.

"None," was all he said. He wanted to save himself, there was no way he'd go around sleeping with every good looking man he saw.

"You're a fucking liar!" And Alvarez leapt again. Antonio spaced off, he figured out long ago that as long as he didn't fight back or run away, Alvarez would finish quickly. Insults flew his way, he heard them loud and clear, but he gave no physical response to them. He felt every punch, kick and scratch that was place along his body, he heard himself let out a gasp of pain at one point but he didn't care. This happened all the time. Nobody ever tried to stop it. The Spaniard just kept picturing Lovino and how happy the Italian made him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Woah. That was intense…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around ten at night. Lovino sat at home, the radio playing in the background and TV on. He hated silence, silence was unnerving to him. He kept trying to find a comfortable position, his stomach hurting. Something had happened, and he was worried despite how many times he said 'the Tomato Bastard can take care of himself at 25..'

"God dammit….." he muttered as he stood up. He grabbed his cell off the charger pressing speed dial and waiting. When the heard someone pick up he sucked in a breath.

"H-Hola~" A cough sounded. _Shit…._

"Antonio, are you okay?"

"Si o-of course!" Lovino was not convinced.

"You don't sound fine….what did that bastard do?"

"Who?"

"Alvare-"

"Nada!" Lovino could feel a scowl making its way onto his face.

"I'm coming over." Hanging up, he grabbed his keys and got into his car. He drove quickly, down the road and onto the highway, hoping he would find an unscathed Antonio when he got there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awwwww~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making his way down the hall, Lovino knocked on the door, then realizing it was slightly ajar, he went it.

"Antonio?" he called out. There was no response, but the Italian could sense a tense feeling in the air.

"Tonio! Answer me, dammit!" Shuffling was heard and a head popped up from the couch. Approaching it, Lovino noticed Antonio was covered in bruises, with a large black eye.

"Hehe, hola~! I fell."

"Bullshit. Alvarez hurt you."

Sadness shone in his eyes. Even if his face was smiling, Lovino could see it, an overwhelming sadness that he refused to let out. It shone brightly in those pools of green, like dew drops on morning grass.

"W-We just got into a little argument…"

Sitting next to Toni, he appraised his injuries. Black eye, bruises on arms, bleeding lip.

"….S-Stay there, you moron."

Walking past him, he looked for a first aid kit, after finding it in the nightstand of all places, he returned.

"Take off your shirt. I need to treat you…"

Antonio looked confused for a bit, but soon complied. Slipping his green button down off he looked down, his face a little red from the situation they were in. Moving towards him, Lovino put some anti-swelling ointment on the large bruises on his chest. He felt the other shiver at the cold touch. Soon he moved up to the, lip dabbing a wet paper towel on it to clean it.

"Fight back….." he whispered.

Antonio chuckled and shook his head, "I can't. I will never hit someone of my own blood." The ointment dried quickly, making the man shiver. Grabbing a blanket, he wrapped it around himself.

"Gracias~"

Lovino huffed, "S-Si, whatever."

The two sat in silence, both blushing slightly. Lovino scooted a bit closer, suddenly wanting to feel nearer to the Spaniard. Feeling the couch shift, Antonio glanced at the other. He took a risk and put his arm around the other, wrapping him in the blanket as well.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Hehe, keeping you warm silly~"

"Hmph…." Lovino crossed his arms, unconsciously leaning into Antonio.

"….I missed you, idiot…." Antonio smiled.

"I missed you too~" Opening his eyes, Lovino glanced up at the other.

"Now stop getting hurt, bastard…." Antonio chuckled, pecking his cheek.

"Okay~" Blushing bright red as he noticed what he had done, he bit his lip and looked away.

"Ah….L-Lo siento…."

"I-It's fine, I'm not bothered by it." More silence enveloped the two, as they slowly turned to face each other, gazing into each other's eyes: one pair cautious, yet full of golden brown fire, the other pair soft and full of fiery green passion.

Before Antonio could stop himself he leant forward and connected their lips, moving them softly against the others. Lovino sat there in shock, not comprehending anything, then his brain clicked. Closing his eyes, he returned the kiss, slowly yet full of passion. The two didn't know how they got here, they just knew they didn't want to stop. Tilting his head the Spaniard deepened the kiss, resting his hands on the other's waist and pulling him closer. Lovino shakily wrapped his arms around the others neck, parting his lips slightly as the other slipped his tongue in. Antonio explored the others mouth gently, feeling the Italian shiver from the unusual touch.

Before they could go any further, Lovino slowly pulled away, face red as he looked away.

"Bastard, w-why was that?"

Antonio blushed, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Because I love you….." he said quietly.

The Italian's eyes widened. _I thought….I thought he liked someone else._ He stared up at the Spaniard, but he could never voice that thought.

"L-Lovi, your curl…" he jumped and poked it gently, feeling the shape. A heart.

"W-Well , now you know your answer…" Lovino mumbled.

Antonio smiled and hugged the other, almost gasping when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Lovino? I-"

"I love you too….T-Ti amo…"

"Lovino I love you~"

"I know!" he huffed. Antonio laughed and kept his arms around the other, nuzzling and forgetting his injuries, feeling more happy than he had in years.

"It's eleven, bastard…go to bed, I'll clean up."

Not wanting to argue, Antonio agreed. He slowly got up, making his way to the master bedroom.

"Ah….Jesus Christ….I'm going to kill Alvarez…" Lovino muttered as he started picking up knocked over lamps, flipped chairs, a broken light bulb, vacuuming up the remaining shards. All he could hope, was that things would get better.

(AHHH FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 3! 11 pages on Word! XD I bet Germany is happy about this! **{Oh yeah, I'm thrilled about checking 11 pages of typing. *starts correcting the author's note*} **XD Sorry it would have come out sooner but I'm in the musical at school and I have a BUNCH of fucking homework sooo yeah….not a lot of free time for writing, yaoi, or any anime! :'( Then Thanksgiving break came along so I took advantage of this and rested as much as possible and probably gained 15 pounds~ BUT I DUN CARE, DIS IS MURICA DAMMIT! xDDD

Soooo Beta, Germany, bff, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i *glomps* Are you tired? Are you okay? Did you make any food lately? Will you hug me at school tomorrow AAANNNNND Thank you soooo much for beta'ing this story! *lehuggle* **{I talked to you three seconds ago. I'm always tired. Yes, I'm okay. I have a plate of broccoli in front of me**. **Yes I will hug you. You're welcome. OH GUYS. BELOVED READERS OF THIS STORY. YOU CAN ASK THE OMNISCIENT BETA SOME QUESTIONS. And the author too I guess.}**

Also if anybody is even reading this little rant my tumblr is sexyromatomato, Spamano galore, and Ask Romano the Southern Italian so I would LOVE LOVE LOVE it if you guys checked out meh blogs and maybe asked Romano a couple of questions! ^^ Bye! **{I was told to tell you all that there is NSFW content on any tumblr related to the author.}**)

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors note; I am so sorry for the lack of updates! A LOT of stuff happened these past couple of weeks and it's all just been a bit mental mess….and I'm really sorry! Plush I'm having a MAJOR writers block for chapter 5 but I'll get there sooner or later, but now I'm back! So here's chapter four!)

Chapter 4

It was now November 6, 2012, and Lovino sat at home, glad that Halloween was finally over.

"Fratello!" Feliciano called from the kitchen.

"Che?"

"Is Antonio coming over tonight?"

"No, his sister is visiting."

"Rosa? Bene! She'll make him feel better!" Lovino only nodded in response, even though his brother couldn't see him. Rosa was the good sister, instead of abuse she accepted him for who he was. Lovino stood up, cracking his back and stretching.

"How are you and Ludwig?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hm? We're good! Why~?"

Lovino sighed. "Just wondering is all."

Feliciano smiled and continued the batter of crumble for his apple crisp he was making. "How are you and Antonio?"

"Us? We're good…."

"I knew you two would end up together~" Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up…." He mumbled. His phone buzzed.

"Antonio?"

"Phht, no, it's probably-" Lovino stopped as he saw who the message from.

"Antonio." Feliciano confirmed, chuckling. Lovino laughed a little and checked the message, smiling in relief when he saw it.

"Rosa tells us both hola~, and Antonio says everything is going well. It's his sorella so of course it's going well."

Feliciano giggled. "Tell her I say ciao~!" He nodded and replied, adding an extra 'how are you?' for Antonio before pressing send. He walked over, looking over his brothers shoulder, dipping a finger in and quickly making his way to the table.

"Hey! Fratellooo!" Feliciano whined and pouted cutely.

"Che? I'm just taste testing it~" Lovino replied smirking. The younger rolled his eyes and finished it, pouring it over all the apples. Lovino licked the crisp off his finger savoring the cinnamon taste.

"Hey Lovi?" Feliciano asked.

He looked up from the table. "Si?"

"I was talking with someone at work, he was saying you and Antonio haven't done it yet, is that true?"

Lovino looked at his brother with a confused look. "Done what?"

"You know~ 'it'."

"No Feli, I don't know what 'it' is.."

"B-But you have to!"

"Fratello….'it' can have millions of different fucking meanings…what do you mean by 'done it'?" His brother shuffled his feet a bit looking down. "Y-You know…..s-sex…"

Lovino's face turned red. "W-What!? No! It's only been three months! Who in the hell told you this!?"

"F-Francis…"

Lovino sighed. Of course it was him! "Listen, I know Francis is all into love and stuff but it's none of his business when I lose my virginity.."

"Lovi! You're a virgin!?"

"SI! Why the fuck did you think wasn't!?"

"Because you…you aren't innocent like me!'

Laughing was heard as the elder Vargas brother stood up. "Oh Feli, don't you remember those texts you sent me~? He shook his head and Lovino smirked. "The ones where you were making dirty comments to 'Luddy', the ones about his 'big pasta'?"

His brother's face reddened. "Y-You still remember that!?"

"Si! Haha, you sent it to the wrong number…again! Fratellino you are FAR from innocent!" The two laughed at the fond memory.

"Remember, Ludwig comes after me….L-u comes after L-o…." He chuckled.

"Okay Lovino! ...But I still don't get how you're a virgin…" Feliciano sighed.

"Because I want to wait! There's no way you aren't a virgin."

Feliciano looked away, biting his lip.

"Fratellino…"

"I..uh, I kind of lost mine a couple months ago."

Lovino's eyes widened. "You're not a virgin!?"

"No! Why, did you think I was!?"

"Because you're Feliciano Vargas! Young, sweet, little, Feli! I just can't see you…..-"

"Having sex?"

"Si, that….to who?" He asked.

"Oh it was Ludwig~, don't worry, and he was really sweet too!"

Lovino shook his head. "I don't need to know any more…." He muttered, really not wanting to know about his little brother's sex life.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, yawning every once and a while. When the oven went off, Feliciano took the apple crisp out, setting it on the stove to cool.

"Ah~ It's perfect! Don't you think so Fratello?" He asked.

"Si~, it looks delicious! I'm going to take a nap." He said as he walked out. He made it to the couch before he flopped down, closing his eyes and falling asleep. He felt the warmth of the house melt away, the soft cushion soon replaced by a cold wooden floor.

_'Oh no…' He thought. 'It's this dream again..' Lovino stood up, seeing his eight year old hands in front of his face._

_ "No, no, anything but this please!" He cried, his voice higher. Gunshots were heard as he started running. Before he knew it, Lovino was watching himself as he ran. _

_ "Feliciano!" He yelled. _

_The younger stumbled out, tears streaming down his face. "F-Fratello!" He sobbed as he clung to the elder._

_ "F-Feli, get out of here!" He told him. The cracking sound of a door being broken down echoed around the room._

_ "Go! Find Antonio!" He yelled. The Spaniard had come to spend the night like he always did on Fridays. Nodding, Feliciano ran off to the second floor where Antonio most likely was. The dark wooden floors were cold, the blue walls seeming to close in on him as Lovino approached the broken door. _

_ "Mama? Papa?" He called quietly, but there was nothing at first._

_ The house was silent, the darkness being broken by rays of moonlight from windows. Lovino's skin looked almost transparent, pale from fear, and pale from the cold moonlight of this dreaded night. He stepped lightly but his footsteps seemed to echo off of everything around him._

_ "M-Mama?" He squeaked quietly as he stalked through the room. Tables were overthrown, a window was broken, letting the chilly breeze inside. It wrapped around Lovino like a cold blanket, causing him to shiver and move quickly into the next room._

_ Pushing the door ajar, he looked in, his father and mother standing just in his line of sight. _

_ "Money! Now!" A man yelled. Lovino knew all too well it was the mafia._

_ "We don't have it!" His mother yelled, her glare intensifying. _

_ "Then give us one of your sons! We demand payment, a new recruit will do! No money, then we take something else. He will be trained." _

_His father growled. "Never! Leave Lovino and my Feliciano out of this!" _

_ "We need SOME payment." The man chuckled._

_ "T-Then take me." _

_Lovino held in a gasp as he watched his mother._

_ "Good enough~" Everything seemed as if it was running in slow motion. The gun going off, blood spurting from his mother's chest as she fell, his father pulling his own gun out and aiming. Another gun shot, and his father fell. _

_Screaming in agony, Lovino burst through the door, collapsing next to his parents. "Mama! Papa! Wake up!" He sobbed, the blood soaking his pants, his hands. He felt numb, hands grabbed him. Screaming and kicking he fought as he was dragged._

_ "No! No! No! Bastardos, let me go!" He yelled. He found himself in the parlor, he kicked and screamed some more, frightened for his life._

_ "Help! Per favore help! Please anyone!" He sobbed._

_ "No one will help, you little brat, and you know that!" One of the men snarled, slapping him. The stinging on his cheek didn't hurt nearly as much as his chest did where his heart was breaking. Lovino knew no one would help him, he was a noisy brat who cursed and couldn't mind his own business. Hearing the two chuckle Lovino sighed, letting tears stream down his face as he imagined the horrors he would have to endure._

_ "Lovi!" Hearing his name, Lovino looked up just in time to see the two Mafiosos fall to the ground, someone fighting them with his father's old battle axe he won at an auction. Looking closer, he realized it was Antonio. The Spaniard had green fire in his eyes and a scowl plastered on his face as he swung the axe with eerie accuracy, hitting one man in the arm, blood spurting from his forearm and onto the other's face. The two fought for some time until another swing brought the grown man down. He could swear Antonio was growling as he fought, he had never seen the Spanish boy angry before, let alone fight. Sirens blared as the police finally arrived._

_ Lovino could only stand and watch as their parents' bodies were taken out, Feliciano sobbed and Lovino's heart hardened. Police attempted to ask him questions but he refused to talk. Not because he was against them, he just didn't want to deal with all the interrogation, and he figured Antonio and Feliciano would tell them everything anyway._

_ "Lovi?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Are you okay? I-I'm so sorry I didn't reach you sooner so I could help…." _

_Lovino scoffed. "It's fine. And no, I'm not okay…" He mumbled. The Spaniard went to give the young boy the axe but Lovino shook his head._

_ "I don't want it…you might as well keep it in case you need it one day. I don't think papa would have minded.." He said. With that he turned away, and the house melted away into blackness. The dream was all too common for Lovino and he hated every night when it invaded his conscious._

Eyes opening slowly, Lovino realized it was dark. A note lay on the table from Feliciano stating that he was staying the night at his friend Kiku's house. Letting out a shaky breath, Lovino let his head fall into his hands. Why hadn't he helped? Why hadn't he stepped in and let the mafia take him to be trained? Why wasn't he shot instead? Lost within these thoughts, Lovino failed the notice the front door open and close. Tears slipped down his face like warm streams in summer. He missed his parents, he missed everything about Italy and his home, he missed being able to actually care about others who got close to him.

"Why…why wasn't it me dammit?" He whimpered. Survivors guilt constantly plagued him, he felt terrible, useless, broken. Jumping, he let out a yelp as a warm embrace engulfed him.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" He heard the soft Spanish accent float toward his ears. Unconciously he leaned into this touch, comforted.

"Lovi?" Looking up he met Antonio's worried gaze.

"W-What?" He replied.

"What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Lovino shook his head. "N-Nothing." His voice cracked slightly. _Shit…_

"Lovino…..is….is it your parents?" The other asked softly, his grip tightening slightly on the smaller brunette. Staying silent, Lovino only nodded, more tears streaming down his face.

"Mi amour….." He felt Antonio press a kiss to his forehead, holding him close as he cried. Burying his head into the others chest, he let out quiet sobs as fresh feelings of mourning and guilt washed over him in crashing waves.

"W-Why wasn't it me!?" he cried.

"Why wasn't what you?" He heard Antonio ask.

"W-Why wasn't I shot and killed!? Why were my parents? I should have died…" He choked out. Feeling his face being lifted up, he stared into green pits of fire. Lovino flinched slightly. Antonio's eyes were filled with a quiet anger, passion pooling in them to the point Lovino thoughtit would overflow. He found it hard to believe that all that passion was for him.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, don't you EVER say that you should have died that night. Your parents knew what they had gotten into and were willing to die to save you and Feliciano, they knew the price they would have to pay if they didn't do as they were told. Don't ever say you don't deserve to be on this earth, I love you so much. I'll always be here for you, I'll never let that happen again. " He said sternly. Holding him close, Antonio refused to let go. Lovino couldn't help but raise his arms and hug back, clinging to him.

"I-I'm sorry….mia dispiace, I'm a grown man, I shouldn't be crying…." He muttered.

Antonio chuckled. "It's fine okay? Everybody cries sometimes, even me! I've cried before, recently actually, when Rosa visited."

Lovino imagined his lover with tears running down his face, the pain and sorrow in his eyes. He didn't like it. "You s-shouldn't cry idiot…you're too happy to cry."

Antonio could only chuckle. "Hm~ well even I get sad sometimes, it's nothing to be ashamed of." He said quietly. Lovino nodded, starting to calm down a bit. Looking at the clock he saw it was past eight, he had fallen asleep around five pm.

"Antonio? How the fuck did you get in here?" Lovino asked suddenly, glaring up at him. Antonio of course, could only coo at how cute the glare was.

"Well around seven forty-five Feli called me and asked If I had gotten a text from you or if you had come over. When I told him no, he ran over with an extra house key so I could come grab you." Lovino nodded. "I understand…alright so you want to head back to my place?"

Antonio shook his head. "No~, I thought we could hang at my apartment."

Shrugging he stood up. "Sounds fine to me, let's go bastard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRAMATIC DREAM ISH DRAMATIC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of weeks later, around the first of December, Lovino began thinking of things he could get Antonio and Feli for Christmas. He wanted them to be special since he now made money and all. Adjusting his tie, he opened the double glass doors to the UN building in New York City, the cold nipping at his back when he walked inside.

"Mister Vargas." He heard his boss greet.

"Mr. Zwingili." He replied. He handed the blonde man a folder, nodding politely.

"I finished those speech revisions like you said there weren't many mistakes." He explained.

"Very good. You have about half an hour until the presentation begins, why don't you go have Elizebeta help you set up your head set?"

Nodding his agreement, Lovino found his way to the translating room next to the presentation office. He made his way over to his desk, stepping over wires and trying to find his way in the dark. Once sitting,he looked at the good sized screen on the wall in front of them. It showed the conference room where the representatives would be talking, the camera focused more on the podium. Plugging in his, headset he waited for the Hungarian woman. He pulled out today's speeches. Today he had one from Italy, which relieved him, something easy. Then he had to translate the French, Icelandic, and German speeches into Spanish for Antonio. Sighing, he sat down and let his head fall back.

"Lovino~?"

Looking to the side he saw his old friend making her way to him. "Si?"

"Ah! It is you! I thought it was a rumor but you _are_ working here!"

He nodded offering a small smile.

"Well now, all I have to do is push this button here, plug these in, aaaaaaaan….there!" She tapped his head and took the microphone from his headpiece.

"Antonio? Do you copy dear?" Looking at the screen Lovino saw Antonio in the bottom left hand corner, he straightened up and nodded.

"Hola~? Si, I copy!" He knew he was smiling by his voice.

Nodding, Elizebeta patted his shoulder. "If you need anything, I'm at the desk right next to yours~"

Nodding he adjusted the microphone and took a deep breath. "Hey Tomato Bastard?"

"Sii~?"

"Alright just checking if you're still there."

He heard the other chuckle. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Nada~, you just sound so adorable! I can't wait to hear your Spanish amour~"

Blushing red he stuttered. "B-Bastard! Pay attention!" Watching the other chuckle and turn toward the podium on the screen Lovino grabbed his first speech. It was about economy and trade. The Italian representative took a deep breath and began. Looking at the speech Lovino easily translated to Spanish, he saw Antonio sit up a little straighter as he spoke his native tongue. Raising an eyebrow he continued. The speech lasted about twenty minutes, once it was over he took a long drink from the water bottle at his desk.

"Did you catch all that?" He asked, adjusting the microphone in front of his mouth.

"S-Si, I got it all perfectly."

"Take notes?"

"Mhm, I-I took notes." Lovino noticed the stutter this time.

"Que pasa?" He asked, his mind still thinking in Spanish.

"Nada~ I'm just really impressed with your Spanish~"

Lovino swore Antonio was winking. "F-Fuck you…" He mumbled into the mic.

"When~?" He asked, laughing.

Lovino's face flushed redder. "N-Not like that bastard!" he squeaked.

"Fusososososo~ que lindo~!" Antonio cooed.

Rolling his eyes, Lovino got out the next speech. "Whatever…just get ready for the next speech…." He grumbled.

Two hours later the last speech wrapped up. Lovino let out a groan of exhaustion.

"You okay Lovi?" He heard Antonio ask.

"Si….just a little tired…" He said weakly.

"Ah, I see, would you like to get coffee with me then?" He asked cheerfully.

"I can't bastard, I need to go home and get some work done." He sighed. Lovino unplugged his head set and stood up, stretching and grabbing his brief case.

Lovino hated brief cases, they were a pain in the ass to carry aroundeverywhere. Saying goodbye to Elizebeta, Lovino headed into the hallway. Seeing Antonio, he offered a short wave and turned to leave.

"Lovino!" he heard Antonio call.

Hearing the other walk up beside him, Lovino rolled his eyes. "Bastard I said I can't." He sighed.

"Why? Can't you leave the paperwork until later?" Antonio asked, his eyes begging.

"Fine, but only because I'm not in the mood, that means I can't talk to you tonight because of work. Got it?"

"Got it! Let's go!" Grabbing his hand, Antonio dragged Lovino to the nearest coffee shop. Slipping inside, they picked a spot in the back, sitting next to each other. Lovino could feel his face heat up at the close contact with the Spainiard.

Soon the waitress came and took their order, a young blonde with a couple of piercings, but seemed nice despite the soft glare she pointed at some of the customers making too much noise. Lovino chose a simple hot chocolate while Antonio ordered a mocha.

"So Lovi, would you like to spend the holidays with boss? The UN doesn't have meetings over Christmas so we could spend it together!"

Blinking Lovino thought. "But what about Feliciano?"

"Won't he be spending it with Ludwig?"

"I don't fucking know, I'll ask, if he is than sure, whatever."

Squealing quietly, Antonio hugged the other tightly. "Gracias Lovino!"

"Y-Yeah whatever, get off!"

He let just as their drinks came. Thanking the women, Lovino smiled softly as the smell of warm chocolate flooded his senses, the whip cream melted slightly on top.

Bringing the mug too his lips he felt the warm sweet liquid flow down his throat, the warmth flooding his body. Lovino actually felt a bit happier after this. Some stress going away. But that didn't last long, almost as soon as Antonio opened his mouth to say something, an angry voice rung through the café.

"Antonio!" Seeing the Spaniard jump they both turned to see a head of blonde hair, fierce green eyes and busy eyebrows. Arthur William Kirkland. Transfer student from England, representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland in the United Nations. Twenty five years of age.

"Arthur~" Antonio replied,

Lovino caught a glimpse of annoyance in his eyes, a very small smirk tugging at the tan man's lips.

"Why the hell was there a frog in my brief case!?"

Antonio laughed loudy, Arthurs face getting redder from anger. "Well you remember si~? You were drunk and muttering about how you 'wanted that frog.' So I gave you one~!" Arthurs face blushed red. Lovino knew full well the Englishman meant Francis when he said 'Frog.'

"W-Well that didn't mean you had to go and put that creature in my briefcase! It pissed on my paperwork!"

With that Antonio started laughing even more.

"You bloody git!" Arthur shrieked.

Wiping his eyes Antonio chuckled. "L-Lo siento~, but I couldn't help myself, it won't happen again, te lo promento~"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well at least I paid attention in the meeting, unlike someone at this table who kept flirting with his translator…."

Antonio's eyes widened. "A-At least I actually have someone to flirt with!" He defended.

"Antonio, it's getting late….I have to go." Lovino said, wanting to avoid a fight. He checked his phone, seeing it was already seven forty-five in the evening. "I''ll drive you home."

"R-Really?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Antonio had left early from his house that day, taking the bus instead of driving his car. Bidding goodbye to Arthur, who only huffed in return, they made their way over to the parking lot near the UN building.

Antonio started digging for an umbrella in his briefcase, the clouds were dark and forecasted rain. About five minutes later the Spaniard heard a string of colorful Italian curses.

"Lovi?" He called out, worried.

Lovino came running back, his eyes flared in anger, his briefcase held tightly in his clenched fists. "That son of a bitch!" He hissed.

"Who? Lovino what happened?" Antonio asked quickly, opening up the black umbrella and covering them both as rain slowly began to fall.

"Some bastard stole my car!" He held up a sheet of paper that had been left behind, probably held down by a rock. Opening it up, he read the initials AFC. He knew those initials anywhere.

Alvarez Ferdinand Carriedo.

(DONE! FINALLY! Now I can finish chapter five! Whoo! I feel so bad for making Portugal such a jerk in this because I know he isn't! *lesulk* But I hope you all like it anyway! Plus I FINALLY know where I'm going with this plot~ So anyway, BETA I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME GERMANY! *glomps*)(Beta: HOLY CRAP. I hope you people enjoys extremely long chapter! The author is lucky I love her so much!)

(Oh yeah! Comment, favorite and follow~ I wuv comments~ ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorite and followed this story it really encourages me on! I would list names like other awesome authors do buuut I don't have time, in study hall and it's a special schedule for Catholic School's Week ^^ Anyway keep reviewing and all that and without further ado, here's chapter 5 my darlings~)

Chapter 5

The two lovers huddled under the umbrella as they walked home in the soft rain, all fifteen miles. It was a misty rain that slowly but surely soaked through their clothes and skin, chilling them to the bone. Lovino shivered slightly as another breeze hit him, and the Italian was about ready to pass out by the time they reached his front porch.

"Well… I guess I better get home si?" Antonio chuckled.

Lovino opened the door after fumbling with his keys for a bit and pushed the other inside, "No, you already walked all the way here, fucktard, get inside!" He huffed, shutting the door and sighing. Lovino took off his shoes and jacket and collapsed onto the couch.

"Haha! That was a good workout at least~?"

Lovino rolled his golden brown eyes. "Si I guess, but I would rather have my legs not be numb from pain… " He muttered. He felt an arm pull him closer.

"Hm, then just sit here for a bit?"

Lovino squirmed. "I-Idiot! I'm covered in rain and sweat!" He growled.

"I don't care, I love you anyway~"

Lovino sighed. "M-Moron." He muttered, leaning into the other's hold. Antonio smiled and sat there quietly. Holding Lovino, he began to think of these last couple months. He and the Italian didn't really go out much, but they still had 'dates' at home, with Spain's economy going down Antonio had more paperwork to do concerning speeches and meetings about reforms and things related to that. He had quit his job at the café shortly after they started dating, Lovino telling him he'd work himself to death. The Italian was pretty overworked too, Mr. Zwingli often sent home speeches with Lovino, wanting him to translate them into his native tongue or scan them over to get ahead for the next meeting. Lovino liked the job, but it took a lot of his time. Antonio was proud of his tomate.

"Hey Lovi~?" He asked, when no reply came he looked down to see the other had fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling softly, the Spaniard picked him up and carried him upstairs. He had done this before, and loved tucking Lovino in like old times.

Stripping the Italian of his suit and slipping a shirt on him, he covered him up under the blankets, the cold December rain pattering softly against the windows. Antonio couldn't help but stare at the young man; his windows were open and let the silver moonlight inside. It turned his olive skin pale, almost making him shine. A small soft smile graced the Spaniard's lips as he stood up. He made a round through the house, turning off all the lights and using his phone to find his way back to Lovino's room.

Once inside he shut the door, his feet becoming cold as he stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. Antonio remembered today's date, December 6, 2012. Ay… what am I going to get Lovi for Christmas? He thought. He wanted it to be special, not just something he would like, but something he would love! Laying down Antonio sighed, he'd really have to think, and work more to get more money. He heard Lovino's breath hitch lightly as he sat up, groaning a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"T-Tomato Bastard?" He yawned. Antonio smiled, he loved Lovino's voice, he could listen to it all day.

"Si mi amour~?" He cooed. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"S-Shut up...how did I get up here?" He asked.

"Hehe, you fell asleep Lovi, so brought you up here and changed you out of your suit." Even in the dark Antonio could see the other blush.

"Oh don't worry! I didn't do anything Lovino~ I would never without your permission." He assured, pulling the Italian on top of him in a hug.

"H-Hey!" He squeaked. He didn't struggle though, no Lovino stayed. Looking up, Antonio felt Lovino pull the blanket tighter around them.

"Cold?" He asked.

"Well it is December idiota… " The other muttered. Antonio, being the romantic he was, saw an opportunity.

"Allow me to warm you up~" He chuckled. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips to Lovino's and almost laughed when he felt his lover jumped slightly. It wasn't long before Lovino responded, wrapping his arms around the Spaniard's neck and kissing with equal passion. Pulling the other closer, Antonio rested his hands on Lovino's waist, hearing him hum in approval. After a couple minutes the two lovers reluctantly pulled away, both gazing at each other.

"Te amo Lovino~" Antonio whispered.

"T-Ti amo troppo… ~" He replied quietly before laying his head on the other's chest, feeling tired but content. Lovino couldn't help but think his parents would be proud of him, even if they weren't alive to say so.

"Buenos noches Lovino." He heard Antonio yawn.

"Buona notte pomodoro bastardo."He chuckled, throwing his pride out the window and snuggling closer, falling asleep soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~d'aaaaaaw~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days later on December 10, Antonio sat in his kitchen, phone in hand, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Si~?" He heard his brother say.

"Alvarez, give Lovino back his car." He growled. It had been four days now, commute by walking and taking the bus was taking its toll on them.

"Why? I quite like his taste in cars, he can buy a new one~"

Antonio glared death at the wall in front of him. "No he can't! We can't all be rich like you hermano… " He grumbled.

"Well then he can suck it up, it was fair game."

The Spaniard almost choked on his coffee. "Fair game? Alvarez Ferdinand Carriedo you committed a federal offence! Robbery isn't legal! I'm giving you three days to return it before I call the police."

Alvarez chuckled on the other end. "Good luck Antonio, I know you, you wouldn't call the police on me~ You don't like causing trouble."

Antonio sighed. "Return the car." He growled, and then he hung up.

Sighing, he rested his head in his hands. What am I going to do now? Lovino is getting more stressed everyday… . His eyes widened suddenly. He stood up and smiled. It was perfect! How come he didn't think of it sooner!?

"I'll buy Lovino a new car for Christmas!" He said happily. Running to his laptop he checked his bank account. With this week's paycheck he'd have enough.

"Well, I don't need new house, besides I like living this close to Lovi~!"

Antonio felt quite proud of himself, now all he had to do was make it to the end of the week! Feeling quite giddy, the Spaniard smiled and went to go make some hot chocolate. He knew exactly what kind of car he was getting Lovino. A Cadillac, sure it wasn't anything Italian or super fancy, but it would do si? Antonio only hoped Lovino would like it.

Hearing a knock at his door Antonio paused, setting his cup down he headed towards the door.

"Hola?" He asked. His eyes widened upon opening it, there stood Lovino and Feli, Feliciano was crying softly while Lovino held the right side of his face. The older Italian's eyes flared with hatred and anger he had never seen before, and it worried him deeply.

"L-Lovi?" He asked worriedly. He quickly pulled the two brothers inside, wasting no time in setting Lovino on the couch and inspecting his injuries.

"Lovino what happened!?" He exclaimed.

"W-We got mugged!" Feliciano sobbed.

"Q-Que!?"

"Almost, moron! Some men tried to rob us at gunpoint… I beat them up enough so Feli could get away, and they turned on me instead." Lovino explained, mumbling.

"Fratello was so brave!" The younger praised.

"Not really, it was just fucking instinct… " The Italian muttered.

"Lovi, you got some pretty nasty cuts on your face… I'll be right back." Getting up, Antonio left, keeping an ear out for the two.

"Aren't you going to tell Toni it was some workers for Alvarez? I recognized them!"

"No way! He's worried enough God dammit, we'll just say it was some random men, got it?"

"G-Got it… "

The Spaniard didn't realize his fists were clenching. Why was Alvarez doing this!? He took a deep breath and returned back to the living room with anti-bacterial cream.

"This will stop your cuts from getting infected." He said quietly.

Lovino watched Antonio as he worked, the sudden chill from the cream on his face not bothering him in the least. Antonio's eyebrows were furrowed, his jaw tight as he concentrated. Lovino could tell he was upset.

"Oi… .w-whats wrong?" He asked, suddenly afraid the other had heard them.

"You're hurt… I'm just worried." He stated. The Italian knew better though, but decided not to press it any further at the moment.

"V-Ve… fratello?"

"Si?"

"Grazie… ." Feliciano said quietly. Lovino smiled softly.

"Anytime fratellino~" Feliciano nodded and hugged the other.

"H-Hey, call Ludwig, he should know."

His brother nodded and headed into the kitchen, phone in hand. Once he heard the quick talking of Feliciano Lovino faced the stressed Spaniard.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not playing around.

"Nothing amour~ Just worried."

"Liar. You heard didn't you?" He growled.

"Heard what?" Antonio chuckled, trying to act dumb. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Dammit you know what you fucking heard." Sighing, Antonio sat next to him.

"… .I'm sorry, I don't know why he's doing this.." He said quietly. Sighing Lovino shook his head.

"It's fine, those were his friends si?" He nodded.

"One's from college, they joined the company." Antonio explained. Nodding and leaning back, he started to feel the effects of his injuries.

"You okay, Lovi?" Antonio asked. The Italian nodded.

"Just a little sore… " He muttered. Blinking, he stood up.

"I'll go get you some asprin~" He said, dashing into the kitchen.

Antonio ran into Feliciano who jumped back with a yelp.

"D-Dispiace Antonio!" He said quickly. The Spaniard smiled.

"Oh it's fine Felicito~ do not worry. Did you call Ludwig?" he asked. The small Italian nodded.

"He said he's coming over to get me, Ludwig wants me to stay with him for a few weeks." He explained. Antonio nodded.

"Maybe having Lovino stay here wouldn't be such a bad idea either… " He thought aloud idly.

"Si! That would be great!" Feliciano grinned. The Spaniard grinned back.

"But if you touch my Fratello awkwardly without his permission I will hurt you~" He giggled. Antonio's eyes widened at the sudden change in character and nodded.

"S-Si, I would never without his say so!" He said quickly. Feli smiled and skipped out of the kitchen, leaving Antonio behind to grab the asprin. Looking through the wooden cabinets until he saw the little white bottle he grabbed it, taking it out he grabbed a glass and filled it with water and headed back into the living room, where the two brothers were chatting quietly.

"Lovino, I'm back~" He smiled, handing the Italian his medicine. Lovino took it with a small nod, popping the pain killers into his mouth and quickly downing the glass of water.

"Ve… fratello? Are you going to stay here with Antonio then?" Feliciano asked, he was curled into his brother's side, looking tired. Lovino blinked and considered the offer- it would be safer in case they aimed for his house next.

"Si, I think I will if he doesn't mind." He said. Antonio grinned and nodded.

"Of course! You're welcome here anytime me corazon~" He chuckled. Lovino rolled his eyes and patted his brothers back.

"No going outside alone alright? Stay with that potato, I don't want anything to happen to you." Lovino said looking down at him. Feliciano replied with a soft nod of his head, the curl in his hair bouncing lightly.

"Of course~! I won't leave his side~." He announced.

Knocking was soon heard and Antonio stood up. Opening the front door he sighed in relief when he saw it was Ludwig.

"Ah, Ludwig~ Come on in." He said stepping aside. Nodding, the German entered and headed over to the couch.

"Luddy!" Ludwig was hugged tightly by Feliciano.

"F-Feli? Are you okay?" Ludwig asked. The younger brother nodded.

"Si, si I'm fine~" He said. Antonio joined Lovino on the couch smiling.

"Danke Lovino, for protecting him." Ludwig said smiling softly at him. Scoffing Lovino waved a hand dismissively.

"Si si, I wasn't doing it for you Potato Bastard, I was only protecting Feli like a good Fratello." He mumbled.

"Ja ja I know. You ready libeling?" Lovino rolled his eyes as his brother nodded. The two said their goodbyes and headed out, Feliciano's high pitched excited voice fading as he explained the event.

"Stupid language… " He muttered.

"What is?"

"German… when I learned it, I was pissed off. It's complicated… " Antonio nodded in understanding.

"Well~ since you're here for a while why don't we make dinner?" Food sounded wonderful to the Italian at the moment.

"Si, what do you want?" He asked. Antonio shook his head.

"I'll make dinner Lovi~" He offered. Lovino shrugged not really up to arguing, he was tired, beaten up, and just wanted to relax.

"Alright go ahead, I don't care what you make." He murmured with a sleepy yawn. Smiling brightly, Antonio stood up.

"Alright! It'll just be a couple minutes~" Standing up, he practically skipped into the small kitchen. Lovino knew a couple minutes to Antonio meant about 20 minutes to half an hour. He chuckled, it was another thing he loved about him. The Italian was left with his thoughts as he glanced at the calendar on the coffee table. _Shit… _He thought. How can I hide his gift now? Lovino took the box out of his pocket. Inside lay a golden necklace, a golden cross at the end of it with their names engraved on each side, his on the back, Antonio's on the front. It had cost a lot of money, but that was why Lovino had accepted a bunch of overtime at the UN office, and he was proud to have paid for the gift himself. _I need to find somewhere and quick..._ He heard his lover singing softly and blushed. Antonio's voice was clear and true. Lovino didn't sing much, but when he did it was when he was alone, away from others.

"Lovi! Do you like zucchini?" Antonio called.

"Si!" He replied, his mouth watering at the aroma that was slowly filling the small apartment.

After a couple minutes Lovino heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" He called. Standing up he made his way over, stretching and straightening his black T-Shirt. He soon opening the door, coming face to face with a tall, tan, dark haired man. His hair was in a loose ponytail. He looked like Antonio, familiar even.

"… ..Alvarez?" He asked. Alvarez smirked and pulled the brunette out, pinning him to the wall and covering his mouth.

"I thought I would find you here~" Lovino glared daggers at the man, he heard him chuckle in response.

"People like you really piss me off, defiling my little brother and touching him." Lovino bit his hand and turned his head away.

"I have not ever touched Antonio sexually, ever!" He hissed. Alvarez glared and pinned him tighter, causing his wrists to hurt. Fear began to rise in the Italian's stomach, but his expression was cold.

"I want you to leave, leave my brother and go. He deserves a woman, someone happier, who is normal, can bear his children. It's your fault he's thinking this way, it's infatuation, he doesn't love you and you don't love him. You are everything my family goes against and I will not allow you to ruin him."

Lovino scowled and grit his teeth. "Time has changed. God doesn't give a shit if you fucked a man, he gives a fuck if you murder someone or rape an innocent child!" He half yelled. Alvarez slapped him causing a pained gasp to escape.

"Leave him or die." He growled.

The man turned and left, leaving Lovino heartbroken. Stay and put him in danger? Or stay and die? He walked back inside, sighing.

"Lovi? Who was it?" Antonio asked as he came out from the kitchen.

"Someone looking for an apartment, I couldn't help them… " He muttered. The Spaniard smiled but soon noticed the other's scared expression.

"Amour? What's wrong?" Lovino shook his head.

"Just tired. I'll be fine." Antonio smiled sweetly and nodded. Oh God… I can't risk either of our lives… I'll have to leave, or at least hide somewhere. Lovino thought. He soon dashed to the guest bedroom, muttering that he didn't feel good and collapsed onto the bed, mind reeling, eyes watering.

(WOAH WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! Don't worry! They WILL end up together just gotta get through this shit first. Hope you enjoyed! I would love reviews~)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(YAAAAAAAY CHAPTER 6! I had MAJOR writer's block with this one! BUT I GOT IT DONE! :DDD, anyway I guess this is the climax of the story? I don't know, we still have a fluffy lemon scene next chapter or the chapter after that, so I don't know, but you finally get some action in this! Sorry if it gets a little confusing and comments are very welcome :3 so enjoy chapter 6 my darlings~!))

((Author's note 2: So sorry this took so long! Q.Q My beta quit on me, school work and all that getting in the way, drama and shiz happened, ugh…but! I have a new one :3 my friend Julia, on fanfiction CJHDW, she's awesome. So, lots of crap happened, but here it is :D))

It had been two days, December 12, 2012. Lovino hadn't found the time to leave yet. He had fallen sleep and had woken up to Antonio next to him, sleeping. Then all that day, the Italian had helped Antonio write his speech for the UN meeting tomorrow. Sighing, he began to think of a plan. He couldn't leave the man heartbroken, but maybe he could sneak away tonight somehow. Lie and say he had paperwork. Lovino got up from the couch and made his way to the window, looking down at the small people from the apartment. Knowing Alvarez he probably only had a couple more hours to get out. He didn't know why this was happening! Couldn't he have something happy for once? First his parents, then he had to leave his country, had a horrible high school experience, college seemed never ending and work sucked. He finally finds someone to make him happy and boom! Fate said; "Fuck you~" and took that away as well.

"Lovino?" He turned to see a worried Antonio.

"Hm?" He replied. The Spaniard took a step forward and paced a hand on his shoulder.

"You seemed stressed, you have been for a couple days…what's wrong?" Lovino shrugged and looked back out the window, it was too sunny in his opinion. Unlike in those cliché movies, the weather was always the opposite of his mood. Crying his heart out, it was a sunny perfect day outside, when he was happy as all get out (which wasn't often) it was raining cats and dogs.

"Nothing, listen, um…I have to go." He said.

"Eh!? But why?"

"I have paper work I need to do at home." He said simply. It sickened him how he could lie this easily, and what made it worse was that Antonio believed him with no doubt at all.

"Oh..well okay, I'll see you at work Monday si?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Si, I'll see you at work." Leaning up he wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Antonio blushed at the sudden affection.

"L-Lovino?"

"…Don't question. I just feel affectionate alright, bastard?" The Spaniard nodded and hugged him back, holding him close and feeling giddy. Lovino wanted to leave him with one last thing.

"A-Antonio?" he asked quietly. Antonio looked down and smiled softly, his green gaze loving.

"Si mi amor?"

"…Ti amo." He leant up and pressed his lips to the others, putting all his love, pain and passion into that _one_ gesture. Antonio kissed back happily, blushing at how loving the kiss was, he could feel Lovino pressing closer.

The Italian pulled away and quickly walked to the door before he changed his mind.

"Adios Lovino" Turning back he looked softy at his 'lover'. (He didn't know what they even were now) and smiled sadly.

"Arrivederci Antonio." He whispered. With that he left, walking down the hallway with a heavy heart.

~~2 days later~~

Antonio sighed as he walked back to his desk. Lovino wouldn't talk to him. It was Tuesday December 14, 2012. Every time the Spaniard waved or tried to talk to him his lover would run. Feeling someone tap his shoulder he turned around, there stood Gilbert. An old friend from high school, he came from East Germany, though he swore it was still Prussia, and was Albino, his brother was Ludwig, who was dating Lovino's brother Feliciano. Gilbert worked at a music store down the street, selling CD's and even singing to his customers sometimes. He often played drums or electric guitar and was always rocking out to some German or American rock band.

"Gil? Hey, hola amigo" he said, a sad smile on his face. The albino looked serious and tugged his arm. Gilbert was never serious, so when Antonio saw this look on the German, he knew he needed to do as he was told.

"Hey, ve need to talk." Blinking he nodded.

"How about lunch? It's about time for my lunch break anyway." Nodding Gilbert followed Antonio to his desk as he signed out and grabbed his paper bag.

The two headed to an abandoned table at the back of the break room, the blue chairs soft and comfy. The German sighed and began as the Spaniard took a bite out his sandwich.

"Okay, so Ludwig was saying zhat Feliciano vas talking to Lovino. Vhat has Alvarez done? Und vhy aren't you two together anymore? I thought you two vere doing pretty vell!" Blinking Antonio almost choked on his food.

"Q-Qué!? We never broke up! Sure Alvarez threatened us but we stayed strong and-" He stopped, Lovino was really sweet on Saturday. _Arrivederci Antonio._ He had said with such sadness and love. Eyes tearing Antonio buried his head in his hands.

"O-Oh Dio, oh no…we did. I didn't know that was his final goodbye!" He exclaimed.

Becoming concerned Gilbert laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Vas? Vhat happened Toni?" He asked, pushing further.

"L-Lovino said someone had come to the door, he had looked so scared…I-I played it off as his injuries…" He said. Gilbert nodded, he had heard about the attempted mugging.

"I-It must have been Alvarez! Why didn't I press further, Gilbert!?" Gilbert shrugged and hugged his friend.

"Antonio, as a friend, and as zhe Awesome me, I am telling you to go to Lovino _right now_, und fix this, end zhis now. Zhis has gone far enough! If you don't act other people besides you und Lovino might get hurt, I've known your asshole of a brother long enough to know he von't give up." Antonio sighed and nodded, and stood up. Gilbert looked up at him, his crimson eyes serious.

"Zhats the badass Antonio I know~ Also, to help you. Do you know vhat Alvarez said?" The Spaniard shook his head.

"Right…Alvarez told Lovino if he didn't leave you zhat he vould kill him." Anger began to rise within Antonio, it started in his stomach, a raging fire that slowly crept towards his heart.

"I am ending this today." With that he stormed out, telling his boss he had an appointment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dun dun duuuuuun~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lovino sat at his desk and sighed. It was harder avoiding Antonio then he thought. He always got emails or texts from the Spaniard, which he ignored. Hearing his computer beep his shook the mouse to get rid of the black screen, he hoped that maybe it was Mr. Zwingli with some more work, he had just got done going over reports from the last conference and needed to get them sent to him. Instead he saw Alvarez's email, he often got emails from him, ever since he and Antonio started dating. Sighing Lovino opened it;

_I'm proud, you took my advice and left. But just because you did doesn't mean this is fucking over. Don't ever go near my little brother again, I have men everywhere, watching. Not even in secret will you be able to see him, Lovino Vargas, I WILL know. My men are watching and reporting, as long as I'm giving orders, you're never safe. _

_ Next time I hear or catch you with Antonio, I'll take action. So think before you act._

_ Always watching;_

_ Alvarez Ferdinand Carriedo_

That did it, he could feel his chest tightening. Why couldn't he just be happy? Sure he was a total jerk but he _tried_ to get along and work well. Lovino rubbed his temples and sat back in his chair sighing.

"Fucking hell…" He grumbled.

"Lovino!" Looking up he saw Antonio running towards his desk. _Great, just the fucking person I need to see…._ Setting his hands on his desk he glanced up at the Spaniard as he approached.

"Lovino we need to go, take the rest of the day off, we need to talk." Antonio said seriously. Lovino shook his head.

"I can't, I-I have work." He lied, he truly hated lying. Usually he would love to skip the rest of the work day.

Shaking his head Antonio grabbed his arm gently.

"No Lovino, we need to talk. Now." Feeling guilt rise in his stomach, Lovino began to feel as if he was being choked, the cold invisible hands of Alvarez whispering to him and holding him tight. _Next time I hear or catch you with Antonio, I will take action._ Lovino couldn't let the one he loved most be possibly killed. He then realized they were halfway to the front door, nearing the lobby, his computer turned off, Antonio had signed him out for the day. Pulling his arm away roughly he mustered up a glare. Antonio seemed confused.

"I-I can't, okay? I can't ever be near you again…it sounds stupid and it is. God dammit Antonio I'm just trying to fucking protect you!" He hissed. Sighing the Spaniard gazed at him. Hurt, anger, confusion, all shone in his intense gaze.

"Do you really hate me that much Lovino?" He asked coldly. Lovino could feel tears stinging behind his eyes.

"N-No! Of course not idiota! I hate you the least…"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Bullshit, if I was I wouldn't be here now!"

"Stop letting Alvarez boss you around! I know everything okay!? I don't want you to get hurt either, but dammit Lovino we can stop this! We'll turn him into the police right now…I just…I just need you to trust me…" For once Lovino actually had a little hope, he believed, he only stayed silent and nodded, not wanting to argue anymore.

"F-Fine, I just want to stop this, dammit…" He followed the Spaniard, keeping close as they walked down the street.

Feeling his phone vibrate Lovino took it out, pressing on his email app. He froze and stopped walking completely. Antonio noticed the sudden tense atmosphere and turned around, walking back a couple feet to stand next to his lover.

"L-Lovi?" He asked, reading the email over his shoulder.

'_I warned you Vargas. I won't go easy, we'll meet soon and I hope you're a sharp shooter.'_

Antonio could feel his stomach twist in both fear and anger. He grabbed Lovino and started running.

"C-Come on amor, we need to go. Now."

~At the Police Station~

"And this is your brother?"

"Sí." Antonio confirmed

"He's been harassing my boyfriend, stole his car, and has just now threatened to kill him." The chief nodded and wrote the said things down on a notepad, a serious look on his face. The more Antonio told the police chief the more paranoid Lovino got. He hugged the Spaniards arm looking around for any sign of killer activity. The reflection glare off of a viewing scope on a sniper, Alvarez himself. He stayed away from the window as much as possible.

"A-Antonio maybe we should just drop it…" He stuttered shakily. The chief smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, son. All of this will be taken care of. I'm sending investigators to arrest him now and bring in him for questioning." The Italian only nodded, he had never felt so scared in his life. He felt like he was trapped in a spiders web, and Alvarez was the spider, always watching, and slowly getting closer.

"Oh! Hehe, un momento, I have a call. I'll be right outside Lovi~" Antonio smiled and walked out into the quiet hallway, hoping Lovino would be alright on his own for a bit.

"Hola~?" He answered.

"Hola chico…" He heard. Antonio almost yelped in surprise.

"M-Madre?"

"Sí?" She chuckled nervously.

"Antonio, your father, brother and I need to talk to you. Bring that shameful excuse for a human being with you." Antonio growled.

"Lovino is NOT shameful!"

"Antonio Carriedo, he doesn't care about you! He doesn't love you; if you died he'd just go fine someone else to fuck!"

"That is NOT TRUE! Lovino will prove his worth, I promise madre! Just give him a chance! He's kind and sweet and he isn't lustful at all. We haven't done anything sexual yet because he isn't ready. And I promised I would never force him into anything." He could hear his mother gasp, and he rolled his eyes.

"Y-Yet!? Antonio this has gone far enough! Meet us by the cliff outside of town that overlooks the ocean, it's about a forty-five minute drive." Then she hung up. The Spaniard sighed and walked back inside the room.

"L-Lovino, that was my mother, she wants us to meet her, mi padre y mi hermano at the cliff." Lovino gulped and nodded standing up. He didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

"I'll have six of our officers including myself come along in normal cars, we'll make sure nothing happens." Antonio smiled.

"Gracias chief~" The chief smiled, a sad one.

"Anytime, my son is gay after all. Last year his boyfriend committed suicide because his parents shamed him for being so. His family wouldn't talk to him, he had moved in with us, bullied at school. We tried to help him we really did…my son hasn't dated since. I don't know why the world can't be more accepting of these things." Hearing that made the two men feel a little more hopeful. If this officer meant it when he said he would help them, everything would turn out alright.

~45 minutes later because I am too lazy to write about the drive there…~

Lovino took a deep breath and stepped out of the blue mazda, almost immediately Antonio was by his side, arm around his waist in a protective manner. He could sense that Antonio was just as afraid as he was. Strangely, it seemed to comfort the Italian a bit, knowing someone else knew what he was feeling. He let out a long breath. The six officers had parked and gotten out at the bottom of the cliff, running up and hiding in the surrounding area. They had given both men guns in case they needed to defend themselves, Lovino hoped he wouldn't have to use his. Antonio's father scoffed as they approached the trio.

"Antonio, get your hands off that wretched thing." He scowled, Lovino shivered, he could feel Antonio glaring at his own family.

"No. I love Lovino and you will accept it." He pulled him closer, and Lovino slid an arm down to intertwine their fingers.

"Bullshit, he just wants your body!" Alvarez hissed. Lovino growled and spoke up finally.

"Tú figlio di puttana! I love him so lay off, bastard!" He yelled. Alvarez bit his lip trying to hold back his anger.

"Antonio dear, it says in the Scriptures; 'A man shall not sleep with another man.'"

"In prostitution, a man shall not sleep with another man IN prostitution. Madre it says for us not to be whores, for everyone not to be whores. Which we aren't!" Antonio explained.

"…I'm still a virgin." Lovino idly pointed out. Antonio's father glared and shook his head.

"You're so stubborn, was disowning you not enough!? Marry a woman, dammit! You are harming our family!" Antonio let go and stepped forward, malice in his voice. It scared Lovino, the Italian had never heard his lover so angry before.

"Good! And I will keep shaming our family! If love is illegal in our blood then I will go against it, love is love, understand that! I would rather die alone then marry someone I do not love, and even then I would still love Lovino!" His parents sighed.

"He doesn't care about you, he never has, look at how much he abuses you. Cursing and hitting, it's inhuman…" His mother pointed out.

"It's because people like you don't understand him! Everyone thinks he's a bad person and it's not true! All he needed was for someone to say; 'I like you better.' And that's what I did because I knew there was good inside him, it just took a little time to get it out!" Alvarez rolled his eyes.

"You're so weak Toni…fuck this I'm done. This argument has gone far enough." Alvarez pulled out his pistol, taking the safety off.

"Antonio. Either leave him now, or I WILL kill him." Lovino could hear some of the officers, taking their own weapons off safety. He took out his own gun and smirked a bit.

"I'd like to see you try bastard." He snickered. Antonio shook his head at his older brother's question.

"No. I will _not_ leave Lovino. He his mi vida, my life. And I love him."

Growling Alvarez pointed his gun at the Italian, who didn't flinch and glared at the older Carriedo with distaste.

"A-Alvarez don't! Killing is a sin!" His mother cried.

"Not if I'm ridding the world of another worthless sinner! I'm killing him!" He yelled.

To Lovino, it all happened in slow motion. He heard a gunshot, and as he lifted his gun he saw Antonio step in front of him, no regret showing on his face as he did so. The Spaniard let out a pained yelp as he took the bullet to his stomach. His parents yelled out in fear as Antonio collapsed into his arms. Blood started to soak his blue button up.

"T-Toni? Antonio!" Lovino began to panic and quickly laid him down, ignoring the commotion of the officers running past him. He had taken health in high school, watched documentaries, he could do this. Antonio gazed up at him with dull green eyes as he tore open his shirt and started to put pressure on the wound.

"L-Lovi…me amor, be good okay?" He breathed.

"Like fucking hell I'm losing you to that bastard. Antonio, I will NEVER love again alright? So you better keep your beautiful God damned eyes open if you want me to live a happy life!" He yelled. Lovino could hear the chief ordering the arrest of Alvarez, but before he could, Lovino grabbed his pistol that he dropped. Anger flooded through him, this had gone way too far, and he was done. He looked up seeing Alvarez pointing his gun at the chief who was calling for medics. Lovino remembered the story about the chief's son. That boy didn't deserve to lose his father as well.

"You messed with the wrong Vargas mother fucker." He growled, and with that he aimed just as Alvarez was about to shoot. He shot his gun, hitting Alvarez in his right shoulder, causing him to drop the gun and cry out. Knowing he would be taken care of, Lovino continued to care for Antonio

"Come on amor…stay awake okay? The ambulance is almost here." He said quietly as he made a makeshift bandage around his stomach, stopping the bleeding. Leaning down he pecked his lips, Antonio smiled and grabbed his hand just as the medics arrived.

"Gracias mi amor, te amo~" He croaked weakly. Lovino smiled softly, squeezing his hand.

"Ti amo tanto~" He said, letting go as he was taken away to the hospital.

Antonio's mother approached, looking a bit guilty to say the least. She stopped and looked at him, Lovino wasn't sure if she was mad or not.

"Gracias…" She said quietly.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my eldest son gave you…I didn't think he would react violently." Lovino wanted to give her a piece of his mind, tell her of all the times she watched Alvarez beat Antonio as a kid from the kitchen window. Every time the Spaniard hugged him he would be hit by his brother. His mother only watched, he wanted to remind her of those memories. Instead all he did was shrug, not having the energy to go on a rant.

"All is forgiven I guess, as long as Antonio lives that's all the matters to me at the moment." He said as he turned around to approach the chief's car.

"Lovino!" Looking back he stopped and nodded for her to continue.

"My husband might not approve at the moment, but seeing you immediately try to help our son proved to me you do care. My husband convinced me you were trouble always hitting or yelling or cursing at Antonio. Now I see that it's not wrong really, I might not approve of this, or want to take Antonio back into the family, but I can sleep well at night now knowing that he'll be fine with you. Gracias~" She said. Lovino felt a little happier, at least someone in his family besides his sister approved.

"Di niente, I'm just disappointed that it took Antonio being _shot_ to prove to you I love him. I thought maybe we could have settled this peacefully. As long as all this trouble is over, I'll forgive you both." She smiled and returned to Antonio's father, who scoffed and scowled at him.

"I don't _need_ forgiveness from a sinner." He hissed, and then led his wife to the car. Lovino still felt touched that approved somewhat of their relationship now. He could be with Antonio, no more threats, no more nervousness; he could be with him happily.

"Hey, I can escort you to the hospital~" One of the remaining police men said. Turning around, Lovino saw it was the Chief. Nodding he stepped into the passenger's seat, buckling up.

"Thank you, for shooting him." The Chief said as they started to drive away.

"I was pissed, he hurt Antonio, he often abused him, and with all the threats….I needed to end it. He was trying to kill you for doing your job, it was stupid." The older man laughed.

"Well I appreciate it~"

The rest of the ride was in silence. Lovino praying for his lover to be okay. As they entered the city he watched buildings speed by as they sped through the large metropolis. The Italian's skin had gone pale as his thoughts took a turn for the worst.

"Come in Chief." He picked up the walkie talkie.

"Yeah?"

"The victim is in room 286 B, third floor, over."

"Copy that, thanks Matthew~"

When they parked, Lovino shot out, running into the hospital. He ran into the elevator and waited, tapping his foot. Once the steel, double doors opened he ran down the hall counting the numbers mentally. _289, 288, 287…there!_ He stopped and saw Antonio's father standing there, a scowl on his old tan face and his graying hair ruffled, he turned and glowered at Lovino.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here. My idiotic son is still unconscious and Alvarez is in jail! After they get the bullet out that _you _caused they're sending him to prison! How dare you show your face here!" He practically yelled. Lovino glared back, he wasn't afraid anymore, he realized that he didn't need to be. With Alvarez out of the picture there was nothing this man could do, and with Antonio unconscious he didn't need to watch his words.

"I'm allowed to see my lover, it's legal. I have rights you know." He growled smugly. The Spanish man glared and stood up straighter, towering over Lovino and looking down at the 6'1 man.

"Lovino Romano Vargas. You, out of all people, brought shame to this family, more shame than Antonio brought. I should have beaten him myself all these years, having his brother do it did nothing." He said.

"…W-What do you mean?" Lovino asked.

"He said he loved you in sixth grade, whether he meant as a friend or not I didn't know. I couldn't risk having him turn into one of those…_things_. I couldn't beat the idiot myself, he was always saying how 'cute' you were, or 'adorable', 'kind', 'sweet'. It made me sick that he talked about another male that way. So I would have Alvarez punish him for me. I should not have ever let him meet you. You're just like you're brother and grandfather, shameful, naïve, gay, sinners." He hissed the last sentence, striking Lovino hard, it made fire blaze within his chest.

"First, you leave my nonno and mi Fratello out of this!" He growled. "All those bruises…crutches and casts…were because of you. You're so fucking lucky we are in a hospital right now, Mr. Carriedo because if we were still by that cliff…I'd be showing no mercy." He whispered angrily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Chief walking towards them, a scowl present on his face as well.

"Chief?"

"I heard everything, Lovino you can stand back." He ordered. Nodding he stood back as the Chief put handcuffs on the older man.

"Mr. Carriedo, you're under arrest on account of child abuse and helping Alvarez Carriedo in his plan to kill Lovino Vargas."

"What!?" Lovino just watched, a smug smirk on his face as he was drug away. All those years and he never noticed, once Mr. Carriedo was out of sight he bit his lip. Opening the door he rushed in quietly, the heart monitor being the only sound present in the room.

"A-Antonio?" He asked as he came around the corner. On the bed the Spaniard laid, a bloody bandage on his stomach, his skin too pale for Lovino's liking and his eyes still closed. He looked dead yet alive, and it brought the Italian the tears as he rushed over and collapsed next to the bed. He wiped his eyes not wanting to be weak and held his hand, pressing the lukewarm limb to his forehead as he held it and tried to calm down. _This wasn't ever supposed to happen…_He thought in dismay. _We're supposed to be at home right now, preparing for Christmas and watching those God damned Christmas specials he loves so much…._

"Lovino Vargas?" The Italian sat up and turned his head to see a doctor.

"S-Sí?"

"I thought so, he was asking for you while we were taking the bullet out." Lovino blinked.

"Asking…for me?" The doctor nodded and approached the hospital bed.

"Yes, before he fell unconscious he muttered something in Spanish along with your name." The Italian felt touched, he kissed his lover's hand and scooted closer to the bed, bringing a chair with him and sitting as close as possible.

"H-He'll wake up soon though right?" Nodding, he checked his notes.

"Oh yeah, by tonight or tomorrow. Feel free to spend the night, Mister Vargas." With that he left, leaving him alone.

Turning towards him he saw the Spaniard's skin had paled a bit. Biting his lip, Lovino scooted onto the bed, making sure that there were no cords or wires in the way. He crawled in and snuggled into his side, his skin was still warm, his heart monitor comforting Lovino a bit, as long as it beeped, he hadn't lost him.

"A-Antonio…." He whimpered, at long last he let his tears flow down his face, nobody could see him, and he let his weakness out. The lights timed out and he was left in darkness, Lovino wrapped his arms around him, crying softly into his shoulder.

"P-Please wake up….." He breathed through his tears. He couldn't bear to lose the one he loved, he couldn't love another as much as he loved Antonio. His cries soon turned into quiet sobs as the Italian let out all the stress and worry he had been holding in for weeks, and within the hour he had fallen quiet.

Lovino clung to Antonio as tightly as he could without hurting him. Sighing he could only hope that he would wake up. He jumped as his phone vibrated, picking it up he saw he had a bunch of messages and missed calls.

**To: Lovino Vargas**

** From: Gilbert Belichimeit**

** Hey! Is Antonio okay!? I got a call from the police, they told me everything! Are you okay!?**

Sighing he replied;

**To: Gilbert Belichimeit**

** From: Lovino Vargas**

** Sí, we're both alright, Antonio is unconscious but should be fine.**

He checked his other two messages, both asking he same thing from Francis and Feliciano. Once answered Lovino put his phone away, he leant up and pecked Antonio's still warm lips.

"Be alright, I swear I will fucking kill you if you die while I'm asleep. I know you can hear me somehow because your Antonio dammit and you're weird so….I love you too much to fucking lose you." He whispered. Laying down he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLUUUUUUUUUUFFF!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~About 1 am~

Antonio fidgeted, he felt uncomfortable, as if something was holding him down, his stomach hurt immensely and his head pounded, practically pulsed with pain. Slowly opening his emerald eyes he noticed the dark white room, next he shivered as the coldness of the room started to seep in. He could feel a thin sheet covering his wounded body, he groaned quietly in pain attempting to sit up, but he stopped. He could feel an arm around his chest, a head on his shoulder. Craning his neck he looked down and silently gasped, there was Lovino. Laying there asleep, holding him tightly. Tear stains covered his cheeks and his breath was shallow in subconscious worry.

"Oh, mi Lovinito…" he whispered, tears escaping his eyes. Lovino really cared, he knew he did, but not this much. He managed to roll awkwardly onto his side, wrapping both arms around the Italian as he continued to cry softly. He knew he had heard someone speaking to him while he was unconscious, now he knew it was Lovino.

"I'm not dead, I-I did what you said." He whispered. "I heard you Lovino I did…" The Italian soon opened his eyes from all the movement, staring in shock at the sight of his lover.

"A-Antonio?" He asked.

"Sí!" He hugged him tightly and felt Lovino hug him back, his sobs echoing throughout the room.

"L-Lovi?"

"Toni! D-Don't ever scare me like that e-ever again you bastard!" he sobbed. Lovino could feel his body shake with sobs of relief.

"Shh, it's okay Lovino, I won't, I won't ever leave you~"

"D-damn thats right you won't! I-I don't w-want anyone else…d-damn you….I couldn't l-love anyone else…so stay here…i-if you weren't injured I'd hit you for being stupid and jumping in front of me!" Antonio chuckled at his lover's rant, he was as cute as ever. He held him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"Te amo~" He said quietly. Lovino lifted his head sniffling.

"J-Just….Ti amo tanto….now b-besame.."

Blushing lightly, Antonio did so. He immediately connected his lips to the other's, kissing him slowly and with passion. Lovino kissed back, hands cupping the other's cheeks as he returned it lovingly. Lovino closed his eyes in bliss, his heart was pounding. The kiss soon became more heated, breath coming quick and bodies pressing together. It was a shame that air was a necessity of life, otherwise Lovino would have been happy just sitting there kissing him forever. Once they pulled apart Antonio chuckled quietly, breaking the small string of saliva that connected their lips.

"W-What are you laughing at bastard?" Lovino asked with a sad pout. The Spaniard smiled and rolled back onto his back, wincing a bit.

"H-Hehe, it's over now, we can be together, no worries, I never thought this day would come!" He said happily. Lovino allowed a small smile onto his face.

"Sí…now when we get home, no running around got it? Those wounds are going to be sore for a couple days I'm guessing. I want you better in time for Christmas." Pouting Antonio nodded.

"Okay Lovi, for you~" Lovino sighed in relief and laid back down relaxing.

"Bene, I don't want you getting worse or hurting yourself." He mumbled, eyes closing.

The two lovers laid in a comfortable silence, laying in each others' arms and listening to the heart monitor. The night dragged on at a slow pace, the moon seeming to stay in the same place. Lovino's pale skin seemed to glow under its light.

An hour finally passed and Antonio grew restless, wide awake not yet tired. Something wasn't right, something had changed. Kissing his loves' cheek the tan man nudged him lightly.

"Hm?" He mumbled. Antonio cleared his dry throat, hugging Lovino closer.

"Hey Lovi…what happened after I blacked out? You know, when I was transported to the hospital?" Lovino bit his lip at the question, wondering if the other would take it well or not.

"W-Well, your mother apologized, and she said she might not approve of our relationship, but she won't interfere, because she knows I'll care for you." Antonio smiled, sighing in relief.

"She does care, what about Alvarez?" He asked quietly. Lovino growled lightly at the sound of his name.

"That bastard, I shot him right in the shoulder. He was arrested on account of homicidal intentions, violent threats and domestic abuse towards a family member." He could feel the other grip tighten around him.

"Thank God…Lovi I was so worried, I heard the second gun shot, but I was confused…I'm glad it wasn't you he shot." Lovino nodded. "And papa?" Lovino sighed.

"He…He was arrested too, he yelled at me when I tried to see you at first. You're father explained how he couldn't beat you as a kid himself for loving me, so he had Alvarez do it for him. He also helped Alvarez with the threats and spying. The chief heard everything and arrested him." Antonio gasped quietly. So his father was behind this as well? He sighed and buried his head in the Italian's neck. In return Lovino held him close as the shock set in.

"…It was him, all those years…" He croaked. Lovino nodded sadly.

"Sí, mia dispiace Antonio…but it's alright now, it's all over, I promise." Antonio nodded and wiped his eyes sitting up. Leaning up the lovers shared one more kiss.

"Buenos Noches, Lovino, te amo siempre~" Antonio whispered.

"Buona Notte Tonio, ti amo sempre per sempre~" With that they both closed their eyes gain, letting the blissful feeling of a relaxing sleep take over them.

Tomorrow was a new day.

((OMFG ITS DONE! So as of now, it's 16 pages on Word XD let's see how long the final product is~ Anyway I hope you all liked it, Chapter seven most likely WON'T be lemon, sorry, it's not healthy to have sex while someone his healing sooo…..most likely during Christmas will be the lemon chapter. And I'm apologizing in advance in case I get any dates wrong, I'm trying really hard to keep the timeline correct so it all leads up to December 24th, but it's hard, I've redone the hospital dates like….3 or 4 times now x"3, anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are VERY WELCOME, along with favorites and follows~ :D Thank you all for encouraging my you're all beautiful!))

(Beta's note: Guys I'm sooooooooo sorry that this so long to update but because of finals and home stress and stuff it took forever. Please forgive the new beta *bows in apology* Also if you find mistakes that I missed, please let us know. Next time it should not take as long I promise!)

(OMG HAI JULIA :D Yeah guys a lot of shit's been happening for both of us so just….mrraaww. Summer is here though so this story should be getting updated more frequently! Chapter seven is officially done I just have to type it up~!))


End file.
